


Hidden Secrets Found

by Chibi_Ladybug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaker/Little AU, Diapers, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, baby bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Ladybug/pseuds/Chibi_Ladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several long years of hiding what he truly is and making sure to skip out of the mandatory testing Harry Potter's time is up. Thanks to three certain males Harry suddenly finds his world shaped into what it should of been, not what Dumbledore and the Dursley's wanted it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kreacher Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 1 **

****

Stress pooled off of him in waves as Harry stared down at the half completed pile of documents that were stacked in front of him. Dread pooled up inside of him as emerald eyes flickered around his desk and took in the several other piles that awaited his attention on his desk, while also ignoring the pile of paperwork that he knew was sitting and waiting for his attention on the floor next to his desk.

 

'It looks like I am going to be hear all night again' Harry thought as he let out a heavy sigh as he ran a stressed and shaky hand though his horrible short hair, secretly Harry preferred it to be of a slightly longer length which made it more relaxing to be played with and more manageable. 'But at least I will be able to skip another testing and examination round to find out what they are going to label me as.'

 

Chancing a quick glance over at his calendar that hung simply on the wall with the dull boring numbers of the day on it today's date stood out loud and clear, the number had been circled in bright red pen while the words 'testing day, what are you?' had been neatly written on by Harry. Today was a day that several different types of people agreed on something's that always seemed to clash.

 

Today was the day that both those living in the Muggle World and the Magical World would agree on as a very important day. Today was the day that both World's would make sure that no one would ever miss, if possible, nor led in the test results direction. Today was a day that Vernon and Petunia Dursley always kept Harry locked up, far away from everyone else, not allowing him to get tested while celebrating that their son was a _normal_ Beta who did not have to worry about heat's, finding mates or those horrid Omega, Alpha and other classes and categories out there.

 

Today was the day  that those who had just reached their maturity, the age varied but as long as the person got tested before their 21st birthday that was the most important thing, would find out just what sort of life style they would be living. Just some of the categories were Alpha's, Beta's, Omega's, Pet's, Daddy's and Mummy's. The most treasured and rare category though where that of Little's and Babies, more well known though as 'Little'. And it was a day that not only Harry had been avoiding but also his relatives and Dumbledore had been making sure Harry avoided. After all if Harry was placed in the wrong category then he would be useless to those who wanted to use him.

 

As the office clocked chimed loudly alerting Harry to the slowly approaching late hour. It did not matter though. He had managed to get though another six months without anyone realising that he had not been tested and he had managed to finish last year's paper work for everyone in the Law Enforcement office, all he had left to do was fill out the paperwork in front of him which luckily was only four months worth then he would be up to date.

 

'It looks like I am going to need a drink of tea, strong caffeine tea, if I am going to even make a small dent in this paperwork' Harry thought to himself as he caught himself yawning and his eyes threatening to shut on him. 'It should be safe to leave my office....everyone has most likely gone home and the testing is normally over by five, six at its latest....but to be sure.'

 

Pausing, Harry chanced a quick look around his office before calling out. "Kreacher!"

 

"Master Who Is Untested Yet Again called?" Kreacher answered as he appeared in the room with a popping sound. Unable to help himself Harry let out a groan and rubbed away the tears of exhaustion from his face as Kreacher simply crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground while giving Harry a disappointed and upset look. "Master Who Is Unt-"

 

"Please Kreacher, we have been though this routine for the past few years now ever since the war ended in a true and you found out that I have not been tested. Why can you not see that it does not matter for me? I am most likely a Beta with no frills attached, much like my brat of a cousin, Dudley," Harry said with a heavy tired sigh as he expanded on his normal answer with hope of Kreacher laying off. "Besides, it is common knowledge that you have to get the testing done when you either come of age or at least have it done by the time you are 21 years old. Kreacher, I am now 26 years old, I'm too old, and too tired, for the testing of to work on me or have any effect. So how about laying off and getting me something to drink?"

 

"When was the last time that Master Who Is Untested Yet Again had anything to eat?" Kreacher asked with a pointed look causing Harry to groan out in despair. "You should not worry Master Who Is Untested Yet Again, Kreacher has made sure to fix everything for you."

 

"Thank you Kreacher, I will-....What did you just say Kreacher?" Harry asked as he trailed off in an unsure tone. With his heart pounding in his chest emerald green eyes bore into large ping pong ball eyes onto to get a stubborn stare in reply. "Kreacher, what have you done? Tell me! Now!"

 

"Kreacher has simply done what should of been done for Master Who Is Untested Yet Again," the stubborn House Elf replied in an cold but caring tone. "Kreacher is a good House Elf! He can see the signs that the foolish human's have been missing! He sees everything that Master Who Is About To Be Tested is trying to hide, who is not coping very well!"

 

"Kreacher, please tell me that you did not do what I think you did do," Harry blurted out as he dropped his quill down on his desk while at the same time standing up, both of them ignored the loud screeching sound of the old uncomfortable wooden chair against the hard uncarpeted ground. "You...did you tell anyone that I have not been tested yet?"

 

"Of course Kreacher has done so! He is a good House Elf who always looks after his master," Kreacher said proudly. Silence fell upon the pair as Kreacher watched his kind master begin to panic, it was easy for the House Elf to see the anxiety flashed in his master's crying magic as the Wizard quickly darted out from behind his desk only to freeze at Kreacher's next words. "Kreacher and tester's talked. Kreacher knows that you will not go to tester so it has been decided that tester's come to you!"

 

As if summoned by magic a strong, loud knocking sound came from the office's door. Unable to help himself Harry, acting as if he was on some sort of autopilot, Harry walked towards his office door. All the while dull, scared emerald green eyes stayed glued to the door allowing him to see several outlines of figures and hear the low murmurs of a conversation.

 

"Kreacher will get the door!" Kreacher said with a smug look as he raised his hand and clicked it causing the office door to swing open. "Master Who Needs To Be Tested is in here and Kreacher is making sure that he does not escape!"

 

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Detective Work Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

** Chapter 2 **

****

"Kreacher, I-" Harry began only to be cut off as Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy walked into his officer. Unable to help himself at the sight of the Master and Alpha Harry gulped nervously and without realising it slouched down in his chair and looked at the spot between the pair. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, how can I help you both today? I haven't seen you in this part of the Law department before."

 

"I have never felt a need to myself, but it looks like that will be changing very soon," Lucius answered with a dark expression on his face as he scanned over the very large amount of paperwork in the office. "I do hope that you have not been skipping out on your duties to go and play with the Omega's Mr. Potter."

 

"No sir, I haven't. I have been doing my job," Harry replied, his tone nervous and his unconscious body language causing Lucius and Severus to exchange thoughtful glances. "Sir? Kreacher mentioned something about getting tested....I assure you that I have already been tested, I am a normal Beta with no thrills attached. So could you please tell whoever is waiting to do the testing that it is not needed? Please?"

 

"Now, Now, there is nothing to get worked up about," Lucius said calmly as he slowly, and slyly without Harry realising it, change the tone of his voice from one he would use with the likes of Alpha's, Dominates, and Headstrong Beta's and to one reserved for Omega's, Submissive, and those similar. "We will tell the person waiting to test you that you have already been tested, though can I ask  why you seem so adverse to getting tested again?"

 

"No reason, I just do not like tests or exams of any sorts and with my life I have lived though enough adventures and trials. I just want to live a calm, stress free life without having to worry about anything that might jump out at me and attack," Harry answered truthfully as he raised one of his ink stained hands and tiredly rubbed his tears away from his dull emerald green eyes, unaware of the fact that he was helping both males to gain puzzle pieces. "Besides with being the supposed Boy-Who-Lived and a celebrity and all it was hard enough to deal with, I am sure that you remember all of the speculation that appeared in the newspapers about me."

 

Falling silent Harry allowed his words to sink into the two more dominate males. Memories of when it had been time for him to get tested circled in his mind along with everyone's guesses towards what he might be. None of them ever stated that he had gone in for his test or was there any proof on record or in the newspapers what his test results where. After all he had never got tested, though Snape and Malfoy did not need to know that.

 

"Master Who Has Not Been Tested has never had a proper test!" Kreacher suddenly said as he shot Harry a dark look causing Harry to groan lowly. "Does Mister's Malfoy and Snape want help in getting Master to behave so he can be tested?"

 

"Thank you but I do not think that will be needed," Severus said without looking away from his ex-student's form where he was taking in everything from how the boy sat to the large circles under his eyes that held pain and longing along with how pale and sickly Potter seemed to be."Tell me Mr. Potter, are you or have you ever taken part in any life styles since you got tested?"

 

"Life styles? For Beta's?" Harry asked with a frown, unknowingly missing the glint in Severus' eyes. "I was not aware that there was a set life style for Beta's sir...."

 

"Now that is strange Mr. Potter, that sort of information is normally told when you are first tested," Lucius said quickly as he easily latched on to his friend's lie. Both of them knew that Potter had no paperwork or information on him about being tested. "If you do not mind me insisting Mr. Potter after getting to know you better without the war hanging over our heads and seeing all of the hard work you have been putting into your job," he paused and waved his arm over the worryingly large amount of paperwork in front of him, "I would feel better if you joined one of the Beta groups to learn more about being a Beta."

 

"Sure, I will have a look into them," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulder's. It did not matter much anyway as he was going to throw the information away in the bin as soon as the group left."I am sorry about wasting your time like this. I will make sure to look into them."

 

Nodding his head stiffly Severus reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a single piece of paper, one which both of them knew to be totally blank. Making sure that the piece of paper appeared to be folded in half with the information being hidden Severus offered the paper to Harry with a hidden smirk who accepted it without a second thought.

 

"Honestly Severus, it looks like you have given Mr. Potter the special testing paper instead of the information on Beta groups," Lucius said with a fake apologetic look at Harry who had frozen at Lucius' words. "Oh well, I guess that it will not hurt to be tested 'again', right Mr. Potter? Plus this should stop a large amount of people from kicking up a fuss."

 

Shock filled Harry ask everything began to click into place. With wide eyes and a shaky hand Harry shook his head and began to pull his hand back to him in an attempt to hide the now used test paper. Only to fail as Severus quickly plucked the test paper out of his weak grip as if it was a potion ingredients. Unable to find his voice Harry turned his pleading eyes onto Lucius only to find the man giving him a pointed look.

 

"Come now Mr. Potter, no need for these sorts of reactions. After all you are a Beta correct? It is not like you have missed out on at least...five years of the proper mental, physical, and emotional care you need. Correct?" Lucius said as he finally turned away from Harry to watch as Severus unfolded the piece of testing paper. "You are only a Beta after all...."

 

Unable to hide or prevent the low whimper that came out of him Harry lowered himself even further in his chair until he was almost sitting on the floor. Scanning the office for any sort of chance at a possible escape Harry soon found his hopes dashed when he realised that Snape and Malfoy were blocking his way to the door and if he somehow managed to get to his office door then Fenrir Greyback was standing just outside his office.

 

'Maybe I really am a Beta...but then again with the look on their faces' Harry thought as he took a chance and looked at the two shocked and surprised faces that the two newly reviled testers were sporting. 'Maybe I can convince them to forget about this even happened or even get them to agree to do nothing at all about what I am...or maybe I can get them to think that the test paper does not work properly with me...'

 

Lost in his thought Harry never noticed Lucius' movement until he turned his head to look at a pair of expensive, black smart boats that just screamed out money. Gulping nervous Harry opened his mouth to speak only to find himself letting out a surprised cry as Lucius picked him up and placed him on his hip effortlessly in a way one would do with a young child. On reflex Harry began to struggle and squirm.

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	3. Enter Uncle Fenrir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

 

** Chapter 3 **

****

"Now now, do not be like that little one, after all we only want the best for you," Lucius cooed softly as he adjusted Harry until they were in a more comfortable position for both of them while allowing a soft touch of his Alpha vibes to wash over Harry allowing the emerald eyed man to melt at the feeling of safety and protection. "It looks like we have not done right by you, little one but do not worry, we will quickly be changing that."

 

"And the first thing to go will be you working in these horrible conditions with this large amount of unneeded paperwork," Severus said sharply causing Harry to jump in surprise only for him to be hushed by Lucius. "I will be having a word with your boss....I would just 'love' to find out just what is going on around here. Thank you Kreacher for alerting us, you may return to your duties now."

 

"Kreacher is a good House Elf! Kreacher will gather what he knows Little Baby Master will need," Kreacher stated proudly before disappearing with a pop.

 

"Little Baby Master?" Lucius repeated while calmly rubbing a confused and worried Harry's back. "I know that the test paper stated Little but do you think..."

 

"I am not sure but I do know that we will find out once we manage to regress Mr. Potter down to his true Headspace age," Severus replied stiffly as he folded up the test paper and placed it safely away again in his robe pocket. "But for now, neither of us are Daddy Dominates, which this little one needs very badly...so for now this will have to do. Greyback! Get your furry behind in here now!"

 

"What do you want? You stupid bat?" Fenrir growled out loudly from his spot outside of the office door. "Are you finished doing the testing hidden under your stupid acting skills?"

 

"We have," Severus answered as he shot Harry a hidden worried look who had only gotten himself more and more upset in the past few minutes. "And it showed us a rather big surprise. We have an Omega puppy here without a Caregiver in need of some protection until we can find him one."

 

"Severus....you sly snake, using the Greyback's wolf and Alpha instincts to your advantage like this," Lucius said with a sly chuckle only to quickly school his features as an amber eyed Greyback burst into the room.

 

Golden amber eyes scanned the room for the mentioned Omega puppy while his nose smelt out for the puppy only to freeze when his eyes landed upon the obviously upset Harry Potter. Without thinking Greyback let out a low growl as he raked his eyes up and down the now trembling pup.

 

"That pup if he was a wolf would not be old enough to open his eyes yet. He should still be firmly attached to his Dame's apron strings for at least another  10 or so years!" Fenrir growled out as he set his eyes on the shocked pup while reaching out. "Give me the pup, your holding him all wrong for such a young pup!"

 

"Very well Greyback," Lucius replied as he shot Severus a surprised look before handing over a frozen Harry. "Please be careful with the Little one, we do not yet know anything about him beyond the fact he is a Little/Baby, what you have just told us and the fact that he has been skipping all of the Tests until just now."

 

Without even bothering to offer the pair in front of him any form or type of response Fenrir quickly but carefully grabbed the shocked Harry and quickly held him against his muscled chest. Letting out a low toned growl, which was a werewolf's version of a comforting coo or sound, Fenrir gently shifted the scared pup in his arms until Harry was cradled as if he was a newborn that was only a few hours old.

 

'What...what is going to happen to me? This is moving so fast' Harry though nervously as he did his best to ignore the feelings that seemed to arise from deep within him at Greyback's actions. Unsurely he bit his lower lip while his eyes stared at Greyback, unaware that much to the Alpha werewolf's pleasure he was slowly relaxing. 'Maybe I can convince them that I am not a Little, maybe they will let me return to work and pretend that all of this never happened.'

 

"Do not worry pup, uncle Fenrir will make sure that we will find you a perfect Daddy Dominate who will look after and love you forever and ever," Fenrir all but cooed out as he carefully used his free hand to rub Harry's stomach only to give off a proud glow at the unsure, short, nervous giggle that came to him. "Snape, Malfoy, when was the last time the pup toileted or had a nap or even just allowed himself to be an Omega?"

 

"That is the question of the century," Lucius murmured softly, knowing that Fenrir's werewolf hearing would easily pick his comment up. "I also want to know how he managed to make it seem to all that he was a normal Beta. I know for a fact thanks to a research project I did back in school that some Little's and all Babies are incontinent and as such need nappies or pull-ups of some form. Also, how has Mr. Harry here been able to keep his mind out of his headspace for so long and not allow himself to slip? I would also like to know how he did not start crying when things got tough and just why he is so light for."

 

Silence rang though the office as Harry bit his lip nervously. His heart pounded in his chest as he stayed stone still in Fenrir's arms while allowing the new, strange but welcomed emotions to wash over him. Thoughts ran a mile a minute though keeping him from turning completely into butter within the safety of Fenrir's steel like arms.

 

'Maybe if I just stay quiet and not answer then they will get bored with the questions and start talking about something else?' Harry thought while trying to find the energy within him to escape from Fenrir's grip only to find himself unable to and unwilling too. 'What is going on? Why do I feel so relaxed when I should not be? I know I should be trying to escape and get free and demand answers a lot more than I am but...why does Greyback holding me and treating me like this makes everything feel so safe and calm for? I haven't felt like this since....I guess since before my parents died.'

 

"We are waiting for a reply, Omega Puppy," Fenrir said gruffly yet softly in a tone that he only used for pup's. "Answer the adult's questions. How have you been going to the toilet without any problems? Why are you feel like you weigh nothing more than a feather? How did you stop yourself from naturally going into the headspace and crying when those big emotions got too much for just a young puppy like you?"

 

"Magic, and potions," Harry answered finally after a few thoughtful seconds. "I used a special potion that I was given since my parents died by Headmaster Dumbledore. I had to take it all year round and I have to still take it today. I guess...now that I know what I am that it is not just some sort of drink with extra vitamins in it but a potion to stop any and all...Little and Baby instincts coming out. But for a lot of other things, I learnt to skip them or how to mask them or how to act like a Beta from my cousin....why am I saying these things for? Why are they flowing out like this for?"

 

"Because sweet puppy, your Omega baby puppy side is trying to come out now that it knows it can. Also with us three here and treating you the way we are it is starting to help you by giving you that small push you need to get you on going towards the right track and healing," Fenrir explained as he gently nuzzled the top of Harry's head with his nose only to give Harry a fond look when the omega pup in his arms giggled slightly and unknowingly allowed himself to relax even more. "You have been too strong for too long puppy, you have not been yourself or allowed yourself to hide within your Caregiver's apron strings like you should off!"

 

"Greyback is correct," Lucius said calmly as he found himself pinned in place by surprised emerald green eyes that now looked a tiny bit brighter compared to when they had first entered the office. "You will find yourself letting yourself go and truly entering your headspace and letting yourself go as from this moment of time onwards we and those that we meet from now on will only treat you as you need and deserve to be treated. You will have whatever potions and spells that you have given or placed on yourself removed, you will be dressed in clothes that is proper for your headspace age and you will be treated accordingly. If we had known this from the start..."

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	4. Second Guessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.

A/N: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.

Chapter 4

"Then you would of never of been included in the war, you would of most likely been taken in by a Daddy Dominate who would of been over the moon to have his own Little Baby to look after," Severus stated honestly while pulling his wand out of its holder and pointing it in Harry' direction. "Now hold still, you should feel a lot better after I have worked my magic on you. When I invented this spell after having one too many experimental potions go all over me and mix in with the protective spells that I placed on myself I never thought that I would be using it on someone like this."

"Just a moment Severus," Lucius said causing Severus to pause and Fenrir to give him a watchful look as he pulled out his own wand. "I think that before we start removing the spells and potions within Mr. Harry it would be better if we put the Little Baby in a nappy...just to be safe at any reactions or side effects."

Opening his mouth to speak Harry froze as he felt the magic hit him and a padded, bulky but safe and secure feeling hit him as his normal adult underwear was skilfully transfigured into a magically soft and thick nappy. Allowing his mouth to fall shut Harry shifted around nervously and unsurely as he tried to get used to the new bulk that was placed snugly and securely around his legs only to freeze when Fenrir gave his newly nappy covered bum a few comforting pats while bouncing him slightly and shifting him so that he was now facing a muscular chest like one would do to comfort a new born. Fenrir's hands were still in a position of support, safety and protection, as if he was holding a real new born baby who needed their head supported.

"I do not like this, I do not like this and I am very angry with what is going on," Harry muttered out in complaint only to let out an angry huff as the chest he was being held against vibrated as the owner laughed along with the Dominate and Alpha standing behind him. "I am very upset with what is going on and when I can get out of Greyback's hold you are all going to be in big trouble."

"Puppy, I am not holding you that all that tight, in fact since you have been in my arms you could of just slipped out of them easily or you could of just asked me to put you down," Fenrir said with a tone of care and humour in his voice. "But you have not done so, nor have you complained about the nappy that is now covering that cute puppy bum of yours. Instead you are becoming a boneless and clingy mess who is happy to be held."

Unable to form a reply Harry allowed himself to fall silent as he rested against Fenrir's strong body. Nervously biting his lower lip Harry gave an experimental wiggle only to find that Fenrir had been correct, if he wanted to the arms holding him was lose enough that he could easily escape.

"Do you not want to be held by uncle Fenrir?" the Master Alpha werewolf asked softly, his heart breaking tone making Harry freeze while unknowingly begin to balance on the edge of his headspace, only this time his Little/Baby side was stronger. "Uncle Fenrir only wanted what was best for you, Uncle Blondie was holding you all wrong and Uncle Bat would not know how to even think about holding you!"

"Do not go teaching the Baby bad things Greyback," Lucius said in a warning tone, his voice cutting though Harry's mind like a hot knife cutting though cold butter. "Mr. Harry, after working in the law department in the Wizarding World I am certain that you know enough about the Wizarding World's culture, values and differences compared to the Muggle World. I am also certain that you know all about the laws concerning the different types of classifications in both World as you know which one would be best to chose while hiding your own classification. So I know that you know that we do not wish for any ill intent or harm to come to you."

"You're going to make sure that I am treated with love, respect, honour and everything, and that I am going to get everything I need. Plus as there are so few Little's/Baby's I will be treated like Merlin himself," Harry said softly gaining nods of the head from others. "Also...no harm will come to me. If someone does harm me than the law will not take too likely to it and...I am safe and loved if I just give in...no more fighting or..."

A soft smile appeared on Lucius' face. "That is correct Mr. Harry, you are understanding what is going on and what is happening. Do you think that you will be able to give in and just let yourself be just Harry? You have been so strong for so long and now it is time for you to allow others to step up and be that strength. If the war ever starts up and the truce between the two sides are gone then you will not be expected to take part, you will be taken away to safety by your chosen Daddy Dominate and any possible family members along with the other rare Daddy Dominates and Little's."

"This time it is all about the true you, Mr. Harry, it is all about you being selfish and having what you truly need and deserve," Severus said as he allowed his tone to hold a hint of steel. "Allow yourself to be yourself Mr. Harry, and if things do not work out right or if anything happens that you do not like you simply tell us and we will stop immediately and do something about it and change what we have done and will do. It is time to let yourself be selfish, to let yourself be cherished like you should of been done all those years ago."

"You promise?" Harry asked softly, fear and anxiety radiating off of him as he allowed his arms to slowly rise up and cling to Fenrir. "No more pain? No more hurt?"

"I promise, Lucius, Greyback and I will be with you every step of the way," Severus promised and raised his wand once again. "After I have removed the spell I am sure that your 'Uncle Fenrir' will be more than happy to comfort you while we arrange a sippy cup for you. Will you allow me to remove the spells and potions from you?"

"Don't want a sippy cup, want a bottle," Harry stated in a shy but wishful, hopeful and young tone, while unknowingly giving away another hint about just how old he was in his headspace. "And...okay, as long as I get some say in everything and I won't be left in the dark. I hate being left in the dark..."

"I promise pup that you won't be left in the dark about anything, this is all about you after all," Fenrir promised, as he lent down and gave the top of Harry's head a comforting, parental nuzzle the Alpha Werewolf slyly look over to Severus and gave him a pointed look though half open eyes.

Without saying a single thing Severus silently allowed his magic to run though his wand as he casted the spell. With bated breaths everyone watched and waited as the spell hit Harry and began to work its magic. It was Fenrir who noticed the effects of the spell first though as the Omage pup's grip on him tightened and soon Harry was doing his best to prevent any tears from falling.

To Be Continued...


	5. The Snitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.

A/N: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.

Chapter 5

"Hush, everything is going to be alright, uncle Fenrir is here along with your other two uncles, we will look after you until we can get you to your Daddy Dominate. Just relax and allow yourself to be yourself," Fenrir cooed softly only as he gently gave Harry a small comforting bounce only for an understanding smile to appear on his face when he felt wetness against his hand that was supporting Harry's bum as fresh silent tears began to run down Harry's checks. "Husshhh puppy, uncle Fenrir will look after you, if you want to make some noise while crying then do so, you are safe here and nothing will hurt you."

Feeling Harry trying to shift his head slightly against his chest Fenrir gently tilted Harry back slightly to let Harry look up at him only for the Werewolf's heart to break. Twin watery innocent looking emerald green eyes stared up at him filled with fear and hopeful trust. Feeling the stiff and tense body shaking in his arms as a soft, almost unhearable sniffle came out of Harry's lips Fenrir offered him a soft comforting smile before cradling him in his arms just like he had done not long ago.

"Hussh, everything is alright puppy, you just let all of those too big emotions flow out of you. You will feel a lot better after a good cry," Fenrir cooed out softly while gently rocking Harry in his arms. With one eye Fenrir watched as the puppy in his arms raised a single hand, curled it into a fist and rested it against his muscled chest. Letting out a soft sigh Fenrir turned his gaze towards the Master and the Alpha while never stopping comforting Harry. "Any ideas on what to do with the puppy now? Any ideas on who will take in this adorable puppy?"

"I would of suggested several people before but now...." Lucius replied slowly in a concerned and thoughtful tone as he stared at the crying and silently sniffling Little/Baby. "Finding him an Alpha or a Dominate or a similar figure just is not going to cut it. Mr. Harry here is in need of a proper Daddy Dominate....and we all know just how rare they are on the Light side...."

"But not on the Dark Side, on our side," Severus said with a determined expression on his face as he watched Fenrir soothing Harry while whispering comforting words. "If we can get Mr. Harry to agree I can already name three Daddy Dominate figures for him."

"Who are they?" Fenrir asked sharply as he rubbed Harry's back soothingly, only for his attention to return to Harry when he felt a gradually growing wet sensation pressed against him only to also spot the pup shoving some of his ripped shirt into his mouth and sucking on it like a dummy. "Is there any chance of getting this little pup into a new, clean nappy and finding him a dummy?"

"While I would prefer that we go shopping....this will be quicker, allowing us to contact the Daddy's I have in mind faster," Lucius said as he raised his own wand only to be stopped dead when a loud, familiar popping sound filled the room followed by a very familiar House Elf. "Kreacher? What are you doing here?"

"Kreacher has done as he said he would! Kreacher has gotten everything Little Baby Master will need in here!" Kreacher stated proudly as he held up a simple nappy bag with a picture of a golden snitch on each side of the nappy bag. 

"Thank you Kreacher, we were just about to transfigure some items into a few things for your master before your arrival," Lucius said stiffly as he accepted the blue nappy bag from Kreacher only to blink in surprise when he found a muggle plastic bag pushed into his arms by the sourly House Elf. "Kreacher, what is this?"

"Kreacher knew that Little Master Harry would need looking after before the search for Daddies could begin so Kreacher has helped!" the House Elf stated proudly only to let out a tutting sound when his large ping pong like eyes landed on the slowly calming Harry. "Little Baby Master Harry should not be using Mister Wolfy-Grey's shirt as a dummy! Wolfy might of been rolling in mud! Unhygienic! Mister Lucy make sure to give Little Baby Master the snitch before anything else! Kreacher will set up Little Baby Master's room when it is chosen!"

"The snitch?" Lucius asked as he raised an eyebrow only to sigh as Kreacher nodded his head before disappearing. "I do believe that I have just met a House Elf that is even stranger than my old one, Dobby."

"I do believe that if we are to stick around Mr. Harry then we are going to be finding ourselves introduced to a lot more interesting characters," Severus said as he took the muggle plastic bag with carefully hidden curiosity. "Now then, let's see what's in this bag that the House Elf thought was so important that it just 'had' to put what's inside separate."

Feeling the cool gaze of Lucius, the curious and wild look of Fenrir and the watery, sniffling slowly calming gaze of the still shirt sucking Harry on him Severus opened the bag only to let out a sigh of relief at what he found. Inside the bag was a simple blue with white fluffy clouds pyjama set with matching socks, a Little/Baby sized wolf stuff toy, a clean nappy and a dummy in the same of a golden snitch with its wings shaped as a handle. Without a second thought Severus reached into the bag, pulled out the golden snitch dummy and passed it over to Fenrir who took it gratefully though with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on puppy, let go of uncle Fenrir's old shirt, sucking on it cannot taste very nice," Fenrir cooed softly as he presented the dummy to Harry's lips. "Would you not prefer this nice, clean, Quidditch themed dummy to do all of that busy sucking with? hmmmm? Wouldn't that be nice? Will you give it a go? For your uncle Fenrir?"

With nervous emerald eyes Harry stared at Fenrir before slowly transferring his gaze to the offered object. As if for the very first time the taste of Fenrir's shirt filled his mouth causing Harry's face to go bright red. His mind ran a mile a second as he tried to make sense of everything only to find his Little head space and his Adult headspace clashing. 

'What should I do? A dummy? I never had one before, aunt Petunia always said they were only for good little boys....will I even like it? I am a Little/Baby so....' Harry thought only to find his decision made for him as he turned his gaze back to 'uncle' Fenrir only to fall under what could only be classed as a true puppy dog eyes look. Fidgeting ever so slightly Harry allowed the shirt to fall from his lips while keeping his mouth open. 'Well...I guess that there is no harm in trying. It would make everyone happy and I might like it...it is only a dummy after all.

"Your being such a good puppy, trying new things and letting us adults take control," Fenrir cooed softly and proudly as he gently slipped the golden snitch dummy into Harry's mouth, as if the young man was made of glass. "How is that? Does uncle Fenrir's little Harry like his new special dummy?"

To Be Continued...


	6. Hard Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 6 **

****

Unable to formulate a reply verbally thanks to the large array of emotions that were swimming about inside of him Harry simply stared up at Fenrir with a confused expression on his face. His eyes did their best to pass along the message of 'what the hell have I got in my mouth and what should I do with it?' only to receive puzzled looks in response.

 

"What is wrong puppy?" Fenrir asked as he gently bounced Harry up and down a few times. "Why are you not sucking on your special dummy for? Is there something wrong with it?"

 

'Dummy? Like one of those plastic rubbery items that I have seen babies and Little's/Babies sucking on? They gave me one to suck on....' Harry thought in surprise as he ran his tongue over the plastic bud that was in his mouth. Unable to help the feelings that was building up inside of him Harry gave the dummy an experimental suck only to surprise himself as he continued the sucking action without even thinking. 'This is nice...it is a lot better than I thought it would be. This might be one of my favourite parts of being Little/Baby, it is sort of soothing and relaxing and comforting...'

 

"Is that better?" Fenrir cooed, the rough, wild edge his voice held to it held a surprising musical tone to it. "Is the puppy enjoying his new dummy? Are you ready to get out of those horrible icky clothes and into something more dry and comfortable?"

 

"Do not worry Mr. Harry if you find that your body does not seem to do as you want it to do. It is just a small side effect of the removal spell that I had cast," Severus said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "Hopefully the dummy will help to keep you calm while we get everything sorted. And the first thing on the list is getting you into some more suitable clothes."

 

'What is he talking about?' Harry thought silently as he continued to suck on his newest treasure while watching Severus who was now opening the bag once again and pulled out a strange white padded item. As he watched Severus pull it out of its clear plastic packaging so it could be used realisation hit Harry. 'Is that a nappy? Do they think that I am wearing that thing? What will everyone say, I'll become the Boy-Who-Wore-Nappies!'

 

"Now, now Mr. Harry there is no need to get upset. You might find out that you like wearing them," Lucius said softly as he used his years of experience as a father to Draco to easily spot the oncoming melt down. "As it is your first changing who about we make it a little bit special?"

 

Staying silent Harry slowly nodded his head, the nappy he was wearing was comfortable and seemed to bring out emotions that he thought was long lost. Luckily for Harry Lucius took his silent nod as all the input he needed. With wide emerald green eyes that held a slightly more child like curiosity to them Harry watched as the elder Malfoy began his show while never noticing how Severus carefully emptied everything but one item out of the muggle plastic bag onto the ground.

 

"All I need is my wand and a bit of scrap paper," Lucius said in a dramatic manner as he sent Harry, who was now snuggling and calming down in Fenrir's arms, a playful wink before reaching out and plucking an obvious piece of scrap paper off of the table and pulled his wand out of its hiding place. "Now all I need is ideas about a possible theme. Any ideas Mr. Harry?"

 

At Lucius' question Harry froze. Sounds of sucking filled the air while Lucius waited for his reply only for the sucking sound to grow louder, much to everyone's amusement. Slowly and unwillingly Harry let his grip on Fenrir go and ever so lightly touch his precious Snitch dummy only to pause.

 

"Awwww, it looks like someone is really attached to his new dummy," Fenrir cooed out as he bounced Harry up and down a few times. When no reaction came from the frozen Little in his arms Fenrir allowed himself to let out a silent dark chuckle as he mentally pictured tearing into those who had harmed his precious puppy. With how Harry was acting around his dummy made Fenrir wonder just how much the comfort and calmness the dummy offered Harry meant to him.

 

"Mr. Harry, would you prefer it if one of us chose the theme for you?" Severus asked with a pointed look which easily masked the amusement that he was feeling. "If you do then just nod your head, otherwise it means that you will have to take your dummy out of your mouth and speak. Which will it be?"

 

Much to the three Dominate class male's amusement Harry gave a cross eyed frown at him dummy. It was clear for all to see the battle that was going on in both Harry's mind and his body over what was a very important and hard decision for him. After a few more seconds Harry harshly and quickly pulled out the dummy from his mouth.

 

"Do I have to wear a nappy? Not all Little's wear them or have a dummy!" Harry protested, ignoring the eye roll from his former Potion Professor. "And how do we know that I am as young as your treating me? You did say that you were not sure how old I am in my headspace and-"

 

"Puppy, remember the talk we had just a few moments ago about how from now on things will be all about you?" Fenrir said as he let out a low but gentle warning growl causing Harry to freeze. "And as for how old you are I can smell it on you puppy, plus all the little signals that you have been giving us has given us a hint. As for your dummy you already seem attached to it and it helped you to calm down, and as for a nappy...puppy you are sodden, I can feel the dampness."

 

"I am afraid that it is either nappies or going around with constantly wet underwear Mr. Harry." Severus said as he shot Harry a sharp look. "With the spells and potion removed from your body-"

 

"Fine but please go slow. And I want Magical Creatures," Harry snapped out with a huff, surprising everyone, before quickly shoving his dummy into Fenrir's hand that was not on his bum. "Guess the first time is the worse...and lots of Little's get changed every day...."

 

"That's the spirit puppy," Fenrir praised as he carefully moved the dummy around Harry's body until it rested between them both. "But first what is wrong with your dummy? Do you now want it anymore?"

 

"I do not need it, I am a very big Little," Harry replied slowly as he bit his lower lip while staring at his dummy, as he did so Lucius quickly transfigured a clean tissue in his pocket into the requested Magical Creatures themed changing mat. "I do not need it."

 

"Well then, how about you just hold it then?" Fenrir suggested kindly as he watched the puppy in his arms quickly snatch up the dummy, while keeping the fact that it would properly be only a few seconds before the dummy found its way into Harry's mouth once again. "Good puppy. It looks like Uncle Lucius and Uncle Severus is all ready for you....oh my, but what is in Uncle Severus' hands!"

 

With his Little side suddenly captured by the dramatic yet playful voice of Fenrir Harry quickly turned his attention back over to Severus only for his eyes to zone in on the object in Severus' hands. Without realising it Harry found himself saying two simple yet separate words.

 

"Mine. Give!"

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	7. First Nappy Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 7 **

****

"It seems that someone forgot their manners but I think that we can let that go for now," Severus said gently and calmly before patting the changing mat gently. "How about you lying down on here first? Then I will give this wonderful wolf stuff toy to you?"

 

"Bribery, Severus?" Lucius asked with a snort only to be shot a blank look from his friend.

 

"If it works then do not knock it," Severus said as he Harry asked Fenrir to be put down on the changing mat, much to Lucius' surprise and Severus' smugness. "After everything that he has gone though I am just trying to make this a smooth and none melt down transition."

 

Lucius nodded his head in agreement. "Smart move my friend, but how do you think Mr. Harry will react to having his nappy changed by his Potions Professor?"

 

"Whoever said that I was on dirty nappy duty with an over protective werewolf around?" Severus replied with a smug smirk before turning his attention back to Harry who was now lying on the changing mat with his dummy tightly clasped in one hand while the other was inching towards the stuff toy wolf. "Are you ready to get changed?"

 

With wide eyes that stayed glued onto the stuff toy Harry silently nodded his head while opening and closing his hand in the direction of the stuff toy. Want of a Little clearly shone in his eyes as Harry took in every inch of the toy. Trying his best to not allow his well hidden emotions to show at the cute sight Severus handed the stuff toy over only to roll his eyes as Harry made quick work of stuffing the wolf's ear into his mouth.

 

"And there is another clue as to his Headspace age," Lucius said softly as he watched the Little in question cling to both his stuff toy and dummy. "Mr. Harry would it not be better to put your dummy in your mouth and not your wolf's ear? Your wolf cannot taste very nice."

 

"Keep on talking," Fenrir grunted out harshly as he possessively pulled the changing items and clothes towards him, there was no way he would let anyone but the Omega Puppy's Daddy change a pup as young as the one on the changing mat in front of him. "I've seen enough in my pack day to day life to know when to change a nappy."

 

"Very well, as long as I am not the one changing any nappies," Severus replied as he watched Fenrir with a frown as he easily slip off the too big shoes from Harry's sockless feet. "Mr. Harry, if you have your wolf in your mouth then what do you suggest with do with your dummy as it seems that you no longer need or want it."

 

"Severus my friend, that was mean," Lucius said as he bit back a laugh as Harry opened his mouth wider and shoved his dummy also into his mouth while allowing Fenrir to manipulate his body and remove his soiled trousers. "Ignore him Mr. Harry, only a truly mean person would take away your only two Little items after everything you have been though."

 

Relief washed though Harry's body at the men's words. As he allowed the calming feeling that came to him from sucking on his stuff toy and dummy he never took notice of Fenrir's actions. His hands tightened around the wolf toy as he stared silently up at the pair with wide eyes, unknowingly worming his way deeper into the two men's hearts.

 

"It seems that even this little bit of attention from us is already giving you that spark in your eyes back," Severus commented stiffly as he focused on Harry's eyes only to let out a small sigh as he watched them transform into what he could only describe as younger but still tired in appearance. "It seems that our actions are also helping you to begin to fall into your Headspace."

 

"With any luck we will quickly be able to find a Daddy Dominate that you approve of and that he approves of you," Lucius said in agreement as he kept Harry's attention on them as Fenrir quickly took his soiled nappy off and began to clean him up. It would do none of them any good for Harry to have a meltdown, even if he privately thought the very young Little needed one, without having a proper Daddy present. "Mr. Harry, does it matter to you what side we find your Daddy on? I am afraid that the _Light_ side has very few Daddy's."

 

'Why should I care about what side I find a Daddy on, if I get one I will only be putting them out. Plus with everything that has happened so far I am starting to wonder if what Dumbledore and my relatives have been telling me while pouring the potion down my throat is true...' Harry thought only to frown as he felt his mouth refuse to stop sucking. A strange pit of dread began to grow inside of him at the mere thought of having to stop sucking. 'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this over the simple idea of taking what I am sucking on out of my mouth for?'

 

"It looks like our puppy's showing a bit of his true age," Fenrir sing songed softly as he finished pulling up the pyjama bottoms on Harry and made quick work of putting the warm socks on. "If you want to you can just nod or shake your head to answer Uncle Lucius puppy, but I am afraid that you're going to have to take out your wolf's ear from your cute little mouth so I can get you into your nice new, comfy pyjama top."

 

Letting out a frustrated huff Harry did as Fenrir asked only to send the werewolf a dark look as he gently helped Harry to sit up. Ignoring the round of chuckles at his attempted glare Harry allowed one hand to absent mindedly travel downwards to feel what he had been dressed in. With a deticate and unsure touch his fingers ran over the soft cloud patterned bottoms which seemed to appile greatly to him for a reason Harry could not work out.

 

'I really do look like my classification now' Harry thought, twisting slightly to get a better look at what he was wearing while wiggling and wobbling slightly thanks to the extra padding he now had between his legs as Fenrir began to remove his robe's and his worn out work uniform top.

 

"Careful Mr. Harry, we do not want you to topple over now," Lucius said kindly as he and Severus kept a close eye on the ever shifting Little. "I know that all that extra padding from your nappy is going to take some getting used to but you will in the end. For now just remember that you are not allowed to take it off."

 

Not wanting to dignify the man with a response Harry simply nodded his head in understanding. Curiosity bubbled up inside of him as he allowed Fenrir to finish dressing him. Tired emerald green eyes scanned the office and over the several large piles of waiting paperwork. Silently as Fenrir straightened his new clothes out he began to mentally work out just how long it would take him to complete his paperwork.

 

Unwillingly Harry reluctantly pulled his dummy out of his mouth. "Before we do anything else I have to complete my paperwork or else I could get into a lot of trouble and lose my job. Can finding a Daddy wait for a while? I promise I'll do everything afterwards but I need to finish my paperwork first."

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	8. What Key's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 8 **

 

Harry gulped nervously as he eyed the three other males in the room. As the tension around them seemingly grew he began to wonder if he should of phrased his question in a different way. Quickly spotting an escape route that would get him away from the three pairs of staring eyes Harry began to twist his body around to help himself stand up only for a strong hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing so.

 

"Such a silly Omega Puppy, one as young as you does not know how to look after themselves properly, let alone thinking about working!" Fenrir said gruffly as his glowing amber eyes bore into Harry's nervous emerald green ones. Gently but using his werewolf strength Fenrir reached out, took the Snitch themed dummy and placed it back into Harry's mouth. "There, that is better. Maybe the puppy should keep his dummy in his mouth until-"

 

"But I have to finish my paperwork or else they will take away my keys!" Harry protested fearfully as he pulled his dummy from his mouth. His pleading eyes looked into each one of the three Dominate men in the room causing them to fall into shocked silence. "I have to finish my paperwork or else....it is not just my job that is in danger."

 

"Mr. Harry, you do _not_ speak to us like that," Severus snapped out sharply with an equally sharp glare. "Normally for the way you have just acted you would get a punishment but I have a feeling that there is more to this situation and these 'keys' that we realise."

 

"Huhm, the bat is right puppy," Fenrir growled lowly in a warning tone as he pulled the panicking puppy into a loving hug. As he let out a low rumbling comforting sound Fenrir gently guided Harry's head to his shoulder while once again holding him much like a new born infant. "Tell me what these keys are for and why they are so important."

 

"Do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Harry asked nervously as he shot everyone a guilty look. "I know I said that thanks to the potion, spells and copying my cousin that I managed to pass off as a Beta but...there was times that I was not always able to...at the time I thought nothing of it, I just thought that maybe it was because I liked the bright colours or something but then..."

 

"It must of been when the potion you were made to take was at its weakest and your Headspace was able to make itself known, even if it was only by a small amount," Lucius said as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "But brightly coloured keys?"

 

"Yes, when Dumbledore found out he went into a flying fit of rage, took them off of me and locked them up in the draw of the desk that I was using. When I first started my job here he moved my keys to my desk," Harry replied nervously as he tightened his grip on his nameless stuff toy wolf while wearing his treasured dummy as a ring, allowing him to use his hand to tightly hold onto Fenrir. "Dumbledore said that it would teach me a lesson about what is proper and what is not proper and about self control. He also said that if I was well behaved I could have my key's back for a short bit of time but since he first took them and locked them up that has not happened. Dumbledore said that if I did not work hard enough and follow his orders then he would take the keys and destroy them in front of me!"

 

"You are a powerful wizard Mr. Harry, could you not just easily unlock the desk's draw?" Lucius asked as he gave Harry a pointed look only to let out a dramatic sigh as the Little blushed and looked anywhere else but at Lucius. "The thought never came to you I take it?"

 

"Leave the puppy alone blondie, with everything that he has gone though and with everything he has had to cope with it is only normal for him to over look the basic stuff," Fenrir snapped out as he slowly stood up while keeping Harry cradled protectively in his arms. "Can someone open the desk draw and get these keys? I have a feeling that doing so will be the only way that we can get out of this office and start on our search. Plus someone is in need of a bottle and nap."

 

"I am not," Harry snapped out as his two vastly different Headspace age's began to collide. "I do not need a nap, what I do need is-"

 

"To calm down and let the adult's take care of this," Fenrir said as he cut Harry off. Letting out a soft coo Fenrir bounced Harry up and down a few times in an attempt to distract him. "Now can you tell Uncle Fenrir just what these keys will unlock?"

 

"They will not unlock anything, they were just a moment of weakness when I thought I was really a beta. Now that we know I am a Little and everything is out in the open I guess that it explains the keys to me," Harry answered as he allowed his aching and tired body to relax in Fenrir's hold. "But I-"

 

"Enough Mr. Harry, your feeble attempts at staling us is about to come to an end," Severus said as he stood up and glared harshly at Harry causing the Omega to whimper and let out a low scared keening sound. "And it looks like I am the one who is going to have to do it."

 

"You stupid bat, stop with your stupid Dominate power show and just check the blasted desk draw already. Can you not see that you are scaring the puppy?" Fenrir barked out angrily as he turned his back on Severus in an attempt to shield the now wide eyed and scared Little. "Have you forgotten that even though the Puppy might be an Omega he is still a very new and very young Little?"

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh and ignoring Lucius warning of, "Severus...." the man in question took a deep calming breath as he allowed himself time to compose. With one last look at the back of Fenrir Severus marched over towards the desk.

 

"I meant no harm by it, I am a Master not a Daddy. I would of thought that it was obvious to everyone that I am not very good with Little's," Severus grumbled out while doing his best to pretend that Harry's tearful whimpers was not effecting him. From how his friend was looking at him Severus just _knew_ that he was failing. "I just did not want him to somehow weasel his way into letting us allow him to do all of his paperwork."

 

"I know that and Greyback knows that Severus but you know how easily Little's of any age range can be startled or can break down into tears," Lucius explained gently as he watched his friend walk around the office's desk and point his wand at what must of been the only draw. "Until Mr. Harry has had time to get used to being himself, his true classification and has had time to get to know his Uncle Severus better you need to remember to stay calm. What might seem like an angry outburst that came from nowhere that is obviously you just blowing off steam to us is a mean, harsh and scary thing for Mr. Harry to witness."

 

"I know Lucius or have you forgotten just who is the Professor here?" Severus asked sarcastically only to transfer all of his attention onto the draw. Taking no notice of the other three people in the room as they came to stand in front of the desk Severus casted several different spells in a row only to allow a smug smirk to appear on his face as the sound of unlocking reached his ears. "And another one bites the dust. If I cared at all I would be worried about how good I am getting at breaking the Headmaster's locking spells."

 

"Stupid Uncle Batty is getting ahead of himself, yes he is," Fenrir cooed out softly as he shot Severus a dark look while soothingly rubbing Harry's back. "He still has to open up the draw and see what is inside...if he can open the draw that is."

 

"Of course I can open the blasted draw, you stupid Werewolf," Severus spat out as he grabbed the draw's handle and harshly opened the draw. He shot Lucius a victorious look before turning his attention back to the draw. "You see? I told you that I could open the draw you-.....Potter! These keys are...."

 

"They are what, Snape?" Fenrir growled out dangerous as he prepared himself to defend the pup.

 

"Well it certainly explains why Mr. Harry here said that he views the keys in question as a guilty pleasure during his time as a Beta and why he said they were brightly coloured for," Severus answered calmly, refusing to allow the calm glowing amber eyes to unnerve him. Letting out a groan of despair Severus shook his head in disbelief and picked up the keys.

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	9. My Precious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 9 **

 

Dangling from a very thick plastic white ring that was resting on one of Severus' outstretched index fingers was a set of multi coloured plastic keys filled with gel. Each one of the five keys were slightly different in their own way. The first key looked to be very hard and flat with no gel in it, the second one looked like it was totally smooth while the third one was bumpy, the fourth key looked to be very squishy yet firm while the final fifth key looked to be just as squishy as the fourth key but this time it was in the shape of a lock with a few hard bumps in suitable places.

 

"This is what all of the fuss was about?" Severus asked as he shot Harry a pointed look while showing off the keys to the other two. "You know when things like this happen it makes me realise just how much I am not meant to be a Dominate Daddy."

 

"Well then it is a good thing that you did not test as one then," Lucius replied with a roll of his eyes. As a soft needy whimper came to his ears Lucius expression hardened slightly. "Give the baby his keys Severus, what might not appear to be very important to us can mean the world to others."

 

"I know, I know," Severus grumbled out as he made use of his long legs to quickly make his way over to Harry, whose eyes stayed fixed onto the baby keys in his hand. "So, now that we have everything can we get going? We need to inform the Dark Lord about what we have found out and find Mr. Harry a daddy."

 

"We should find someone to look after the puppy for a few hours while we meet with the Dark Lord and find any potential Daddy's," Fenrir said, quickly he reached out and snatched the still hanging baby keys from Severus only to give Harry a soft smile as emerald green eyes fell onto him. "I do not want certain little ears to hear some of the words that we all know is going to be spoken."

 

"Then who are we going to leave Mr. Harry with?" Severus asked calmly though not without shooting Fenrir a sharp glare. "I can name several people who would just love to kill Mr. Harry off, especially in the current state he is in."

 

"There is nothing wrong with the state he is in, the puppy just needs a Daddy," Fenrir said as he offered the still transfixed Harry the set of brightly coloured keys. A soft yet gruff chuckle came filled Fenrir as he was given a shy smile before suddenly finding that the most squishy key was in the cute puppy's mouth while he was still holding onto the white plastic ring. "It looks like we have a smart puppy here, yes we do. He knows what to do when his hands are full!"

 

'What am I doing?' Harry found himself thinking as he found his body locked and unwilling to move itself or change position from what he was currently doing. Deep inside of him the painful knot feeling that had been bubbling up inside of him for years seemed to ease up by a tiny amount. 'Why won't my body let me stop doing this for?'

 

"It looks like whoever ends up looking after him will find themselves never slowing down with the cute moments," Lucius chuckled as he gave Harry a kind look. "And whoever said that Mr. Harry here will not be alright with a female Dominate while we are busy for a few hours?"

 

Silence filled the room as Lucius' words washed over them. Twin thoughtful expressions appeared on Severus' and Fenrir's faces while Harry shot Lucius a confused look and began to softly bite the key in his mouth.

 

"Are you having a stupid idiot moment or have you forgotten how the females on the Dark Side tend to be?" Severus snarled out as he shot Lucius a warning glare. "If they are not worried about chipping a nail or how they are standing or keeping up with the gossip and being a proper pureblood idiot woman then they are stark raving insane! Mrs. Weasley looks like a tamed kitten compared to some of the Dark females."

 

"For once in my life I am with old Batty here," Fenrir said as he playfully tugged on the key's ring only to smile at the dirty look that was shot his way as Harry bit down on his key to prevent Fenrir from taking it away. "But I have to ask...even though I know I am going to wonder why I am asking such a stupid question. but who do you have in mind to babysit the puppy for us?"

 

"Before you jump to conclusions please think it over first," Lucius said as he stood his ground under the two hard stares from the two other Dominate males. "But I was thinking of....my cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange."

 

"You what?!" Fenrir shouted out in shock as he let go of the key's ring. As he stared wide eyed at Lucius he never noticed Harry sitting on the changing mat with his own wide eyes and the key still in his mouth causing the rest of them to dangle down making him look like a real puppy. "Are you insane? That woman is insane. She killed the puppy's only possible Daddy on the Light Side!"

 

"The mutt is correct, what on earth crossed your mind in thinking of asking Bellatrix to babysit of all people?" Severus asked with a sharp look while taking in the smug satisfaction at Lucius' wince. "Well? I want to know just why you think it is a good idea to put together an insane person and a Little together, especially one as young as Mr. Harry is turning out to be."

 

"She is family and she is on a similar wave length to Mr. Harry....of sorts. This should make it easier for Lady LeStrange to know what Mr. Harry needs and wants. Besides we will not be gone for a long time, knowing our Lord he will demand to meet and see Mr. Harry with his own eyes," Lucius answered as he gave his reasons. "Besides if we can find anyone who we think would make a suitable Daddy for Mr. Harry we can take them along to our meeting with the Dark Lord so we could half the amount of time we would leave Mr. Harry with my wife's sister. Also, a lot of people are out of the main Dark Side's Headquarters doing various tasks to win people over during this time of peace, there are only certain people who are always in the Headquarters and I know for fact that one of them who would jump at the chance is Bellatrix."

 

"I hate it when you are right about these things," Severus muttered angrily as he shot Harry a pitying look. "But I am going to make sure that there are several House Elves who will alert us to any and all moves Bellatrix makes."

 

"Are you sure that you are not really a really strict Daddy Dominate?" Fenrir asked playfully as he scooped up the horribly light baby off of the floor in preparation for their small journey.

 

"Shut it you stupid wolf," Severus growled out angrily as he allowed his dominate tone to finally filter though, up until now the three of them had been talking in soft, comforting tones in an attempt not to scare Harry.

 

Sending Fenrir a dirty look Severus quickly and easily pulled out his wand and with a quick swish of it everything, including the changing mat was now back in the muggle plastic bag. Putting his wand away back in its holster Severus allowed his strong Dominate scent to roll off him in waves, his endless black tunnel eyes stared straight into Fenrir's glowing amber eyes in challenge.  As Fenrir allowed his own scent to roll off of him in reply to the challenge Lucius let out a frustrated groan of his own as he kept his own eyes firmly locked onto the terrified and frozen Omega in Fenrir's protective hold.

 

"Merlin's beard, if you two are going to do this then give me the baby. I will make my way over to the Headquarters so you two can tear each other throats out in peace," Lucius snapped out as he held his arms out towards Fenrir. "You can meet up with Mr. Harry and I there."

 

"This is not something a pup as young as this one should see," Fenrir growled out darkly, his wolf was close to the surface as he reluctantly passed the scared Omega over to Lucius. "If you have to find a babysitter for a few hours then make sure that they are suitable."

 

"Maybe while you two are all fired up like this you could find something productive to do instead of trying to prove who is the better Dominate, like finding out why Mr. Harry had so much paperwork to do for," Lucius said as he accepted Harry.  "After I calm down Mr. Harry I will be using the same Apparition point we planned to use, the one-"

 

"We all know the drill Lucius," Severus snarked out angrily as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Fenrir. "Once I have had a few well chosen words with this mutt then we will find out what is going on with Mr. Harry's paperwork. Then we will meet up with you both."

 

"Very well, if you both finish up quickly around here then and I am in the meeting with our Lord I will be leaving Mr. Harry with cousin Bellatrix," Lucius informed as he began to rub soothing circles on the trembling Omega Baby's back, and it was not only for Harry's benefit. "I will see you both in a few hours then."

 

Without waiting for a reply from either Fenrir or Severus, Luicus sharply turned on his heels and quickly made his way out of the office. As he did so he took several calming breaths before turning his full attention to Harry.

 

"You do not want to get in the middle of one of their silly Dominance battle's little one. There will be no blood spilled or injuries given but when those two get together something like what you just saw is bound to happen sooner or later," Lucius soothingly explained as he adjusted his hold on Harry to a more comfortable one for them both as they walked out of the office. Thanks to a handy spell on the door it closed behind them without any help. "But that is not your problem. All you need to worry about is calming down and looking forwards to some play time with your auntie Bella!"

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	10. Unravling The Paperwork Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 10 **

 

"So, what are we going to do?" Fenrir asked seriously as he listened to carefully as Lucius footsteps trailed away from the pup's office. "Are we going to take Malfoy's suggestion and see what is going on with the puppy's paperwork or are we going to try and kill one another?"

 

"If we killed one another than that would only cause more problems," Severus grumbled out as he gave Fenrir a questioning look. "I say that the first person to work out just why Mr. Harry has so much paperwork for is the winner of this round. Agreed?"

 

"Agreed," Fenrir answered as he pulled his dominate scent back in and calmed down. It would do him or his plan no good if he scared away any Beta's and Omega's outside of the office. "You do it your way and I will do it my way."

 

With only a nod of his head Severus turned his attention towards the paperwork in question while ignoring Fenrir who simply grunted and walked out of the office. Mentally going over all of the spells he knew that would be helpful at a lightning fast pace Severus quickly put a plan into action.

 

"Accio Harry Potter's true paperwork," Severus said as he completed the needed wand movements and thoughts that the spell needed to work. A few seconds later several pieces of paper, roughly around twenty, came flying towards him from various stacks around the room and another ten came under the office door and into Severus' hand. With a raised eyebrow in surprise Severus began to go though the paperwork. 'Let's see...most of this is completed besides the ones that most likely have come from that storage room Mr. Harry was talking about earlier...the most important and burning question right now is just who does all of this paperwork belong to and why does Mr. Harry have it in his office.'

 

Looking curiously around the room Severus walked over to the desk, placed down the small pile of Harry's proper paperwork and picked up the pile of paperwork that Harry had been working on before Lucius and himself entered the office. Flicking though the paperwork Severus felt several none pleasant emotions run though him as he muttered several key phrases out loud as he picked them out.

 

"Budget, meetings, laws, politics, Minister of Magic and...oh my, the important peace treaty," Severus listed off as surprise and suspicion washed over him. The more of the paperwork he looked over in his hand more and more people on the 'whose paperwork can this be' list began to be crossed off. "It looks like I am left with only the department heads and Minister Fudge."

 

Pausing for a second to process everything that he had read Severus placed the paperwork back onto the desk in its original place. With a thoughtful look at the piles of completed and waiting to be done paperwork Severus carefully picked up a small selection of completed paperwork only for a dark expression to appear on his face when he noticed the small but clear tags that were sticking out of the paperwork, clearly telling everyone where it had come from and where it had to go to.

 

'How interesting, it seems that most of this paperwork belongs to two people while there are several pieces of paperwork that has honestly gotten mixed up which is the normal thing' Severus thought as he looked carefully at the words written on the labelled tags. 'Let's see, most of this has Albus Dumbledore's name and Cornelius Fudge's name on it. I guess that they are both trying to use Mr. Harry to get caught up in their paperwork that they have left untouched for a few years at the very least. I wonder what Madam Bones would say about all of this.'

 

Schooling his features into his normal blank but scary and dominating expression Severus carefully placed the paperwork back down and spun towards the door. Victory and plans bubbled in his mind which only grew with each step he took towards the door.

 

'Let's see what the werewolf has managed to find out in the very short amount of time that it took me to work out everything' Severus thought as he reached out to open the office door only to freeze as a familiar loud angry growl reached his ears only for the growl to be followed by Fenrir's obviously loud shouting.

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT EVERYONE THOUGHT HARRY HAD VOLUNTEERED!" Fenrir yelled out angrily from the other side of the door. "IF THAT WAS THE CASE THEN THE PUP WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN IN THE CONDITION I FOUND HIM IN!"

 

"B-But sir, Headmaster Dumbledore and Minister Fudge told everyone that it would be best to keep Lord Potter busy," the other person, obviously who was a Beta as Severus could hear the fear in the person's voice which was something that Dominates would not of had while Omega's would of frozen on the spot. "A-at first we did not agree but then after seeing Lord Potter become too busy to dwell on what happened before the peace treaty-"

 

'Fool' Severus swore as he quickly slammed the door opened and walked though it with his black robes flowing behind him. Piercing black eyes scanned the hallway only to spot a very angry Fenrir, who looked on the verge of transforming, and a scared Beta only a few doors on the right of Harry's office. "Greyback, enough of this behaviour."

 

As glowing amber eyes meet cool, hard black ones Severus stood tall and strong. Pooling his dominate strength together Severus stood his ground and continued the staring contest. As the seconds ticked by turning into minutes neither one of them took any notice as the nameless Beta quickly scampered away with their tail between their legs.

 

"I take it from all of this drama that you have come to the same horrible conclusion about Mr. Harry's paperwork that I have," Severus stated as if he was simply telling Fenrir what colour the sky was. "Even if you need to let your anger out somehow please do it in such a manner that will be productive for us. After all was that not the point of us doing this instead of fighting?"

 

"But they hurt a puppy, an Omega Puppy who is too young and exhausted to fight back," Fenrir snarled out angrily, allowing Severus to clearly see the fire in his eyes that was joined by the blood lust, blood that belonged to a certain Headmaster and Minister of Magic. "And they knew what they were doing, they knew how the puppy would react, they manipulated his mind, they feed the pup potions and they have came very close to _killing_ the pup. I dread to think what would of happened to him if that House Elf had not spoken up and informed us that Harry Potter had not yet been tested. Snape...even though Lupin will not admit it he is a part of my pack, my pack and I have been trying to help heal him and introduce him to the pack like he should of been....that makes the puppy one of Mine."

 

"Understood, we will make sure that Mr. Harry is no longer under the control of idiots who wish to use him as an out. He will be free to live a happy, carefree life with his Daddy, his family and his pack. We will make sure everything is sorted out Greyback," Severus said seriously as he gained Fenrir's approval over the matter. "Also, we will bring this matter up about how Mr. Harry has managed to not be tested for so long and if there are any others that have gone though a similar fate."

 

"This will not happen again Snape," Fenrir said gruffly as he slowly calmed down and his amber eyes turned back to normal. "We cannot let this happen again. I will protect the pup even if it means my death."

 

Severus stiffly nodded his head, he could clearly see the strong sense of commitment that shone brightly in the werewolf's amber eyes. Opening his mouth to reply Severus suddenly found himself cut off by a very familiar, very fake, caring grandfatherly voice.

 

"Oh my! What is this then? All this talk about death, my dear boys?"

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! It means so much to me, especially since I'm behind and trying my best to keep up. With this chapter I am now at 14,825/50,000 words. Now onto the next chapter.


	11. Quick Talks With Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 11 **

 

"Dumbledore," Fenrir grunted out as his hands balled up into fists.

 

"Headmaster," Severus greeted with his normal sneer. "What a surprise to see you hear of all places."

 

"I have just come out of an important meeting with Cornelius," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling brightly. "But what I want to know is what the two of you are doing here talking about dying."

 

"Greyback and I were finishing up with the annual category testing for people," Severus replied stiffly as he gave Dumbledore one of his board looks, inside though he was seething in anger. "This year we found someone who could not manage to get down to the testing area because of their job and all the rules surrounding it so Greyback and I were....volunteered to come here and carry out the testing."

 

"Really now," Dumbledore said as he looked carefully between the two before chancing a quick glance at what both Severus and Fenrir knew to be Harry's office door. "Can I ask just who is this person that you have tested?"

 

"Now, now old man, you know the rules about sharing private information," Fenrir growled out gruffly as he jumped at the chance to put the Master Manipulator down a few pegs. "Now get loss and leave us alone, I have had enough of being stuck here and away from my pack."

 

"There is no need for that sort of attitude," Dumbledore chided as he gave Fenrir a look over his half moon glasses that left Fenrir wondering if the old man had just tried to dominate him and tell him off like a grandfather would do to a small child. "I was only making polite conversation."

 

Fenrir bit back an angry snarl and thoughts. Thanks to the Dark Lord's warning he knew better than to think about anything key or important around Dumbledore. Schooling his mind blank and allowing Severus to talk for them both Fenrir gave himself a mental pat on the back as he watched an angry spark appear in the Headmaster's eyes before quickly disappearing.

 

"Whatever, Snape I am going to go and inform Madam Bones and Minister Fudge that we have finished here, hopefully we can get away from these idiots a bit earlier than normal," Fenrir replied as he ignored Dumbledore's sly and carefully hidden warning. "The less time I have to spend here the better, see you at the office Snape."

 

"My, I wonder whatever could of gotten into him," Dumbledore said in fake confusion as he watched and waited as Fenrir walk down the hallway and around the corner without a second glance. After waiting silently for a few moments he turned back around to face Severus. "Severus my dear boy, will you please give me some answers?"

 

"Both Greyback and myself are relieved that the testing is over with as this year's bunch has been the biggest group of dunderheads that I have ever seen. It got to the point that Greyback and I were having an argument over what was the best ways to get rid of the more irritating idiots and it developed from there," Severus calmly answered as he allowed his shields to fall ever so slightly allowing Dumbledore glimpses of the testing from earlier that morning. "As for who we found, I cannot give you a name or what their job is but what I can tell you is that they work close to the Unspeakable's department and when they were finally tested it turns out that they are an Dominate Alpha."

 

"Really now, that must of brought much relief for the young person's family," Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled brightly with badly hidden relief. "Well if that is all I was just going to visit young Mr. Potter before returning to Hogwarts. Would you like to join me Severus?"

 

"As much as I would of enjoyed just a visit I am afraid that you will have to find another time to do so," Severus answered as he silently and mentally took in every little bit of detail possible for what he knew would be Pensieve memories as evidence against the Headmaster. "I ran into Mr. Potter not long before meeting up with you Headmaster. It seems that he had a meeting with his boss about some paperwork, apparently he had done enough of it that his boss allowed him to take a half an hour long break. Knowing how Mr. Potter is though he will most likely be gone longer, what with him being a lazy boy and all."

 

"Really now, then I must thank you for saving me the trip my dear boy," Dumbledore said as his right hand unconsciously rested on top of a small but secure robe pocket for a few seconds. "I think I will go and visit Kingsley for a bit then I will see about coming back to visit Harry."

 

"Very well Headmaster, now if you can excuse me I have places to be and people to see. Knowing that mutt Greyback he will be walking back here right now, demanding that I sign the necessary paperwork so we can both go home," Severus said as he gave the Headmaster a stiff and small nod of his head. "I will see you again soon back at school Headmaster."

 

"Thank you for your help my boy," Dumbledore replied as he gave his own fair well before standing aside to allow Severus to pass. "If you do meet up with Mr. Potter again while you are here today could you please let him know that I am looking for him?"

 

'It seems like the old coot wants to give a certain Little a certain potion' Severus thought as he worked out Dumbledore's next move. With one final nod of his head though he said. "I will do as you ask Headmaster, now as that is all I will see you around."

 

Without waiting for another word from the Headmaster Severus quickly walked pass him and headed in the direction that he knew Fenrir would go in. Just before he turned around the corner the sound of footsteps against the cold, hard tiled floor alerted him to the fact that Dumbledore was now gone.

 

"Greyback, you can stop hiding now," Severus announced as he finally turned around the corner. "And before you say anything mutt just remember that revenge is a dish that you cannot rush."

 

"I know that Snape but it does not stop me from wanting to tear that old lemon sucking goat into several pieces," Fenrir growled out as he stepped out of his hiding spot. "Ready to continue on to Madam Bones' office? Or do we have to go to the local drama club first?"

 

"Unless you are holding out on me we can go to continue on our way to Madam Bones," Severus replied as he walked pass Fenrir, seeing the angry light in the werewolf's eyes Severus could not help himself."Are you coming or are you going to stalk Dumbledore? You know that we cannot attack him before we see Madam Bones."

 

Fenrir huffed out angrily. "A werewolf can dream can't he? Then again that old goat is properly well pass its sales by date..."

 

*****Meanwhile with Lucius and Harry*****

 

"I promise you that you are going to love spending time with your auntie Bella," Lucius cooed out softly as he stood in the Manor's apparition area with Harry clinging to him tightly as he put his wand away. "I have just sent auntie Bella a message by Patronus. Now that you have the chance I bet that you will both get along swimmingly...I hope."

 

'Thank Merlin that Uncle Greyback did not take my wand off of me' Harry thought as he felt the weight of his wand in its holder resting on his arm. 'I wonder how long it will be until Bellatrix tries to kill me or at least decides to try and take my keys, dummy and wolf away from me.'

 

"Lucy! Where are you with that cute baby boy!" a familiar voice insanely giggled out from nowhere as it was carried along the long winding hallways. "Where is that cute little baby boy hiding!"

 

"You see? Auntie Bella is just as excited to meet you as you are to meet her," Lucius said with a grin as he patted Harry's nappy covered bum a few times in comfort "There is nothing to worry about and I promise that as soon as I can I will come straight back for you. You will not be with auntie Bella for long, I promise."

 

'I am starting to understand what Hermione meant back when we were in our First Year about how getting expelled from Hogwarts is dying' Harry thought as he gave his dummy another few comforting sucks. 'Right now for me though it's not getting to keep my precious dummy, keys and wolf.....I'm doomed.'

 

"Lucy, where are you and that precious baby boy hiding?" Bellatrix's voice once again called out, this time though Harry could hear the sound of the woman's high heels as she walked along a hard floor surface. "I cannot wait to give this precious baby a BIG hug!"

 

"We are right here cousin Bella, I am sorry for not replying the first time but Mr. Harry needed a bit of reassurance and attention," Lucius called out calmly as he began to walk in the direction Bellatrix's voice had come from, unaware of the dangerous storm that was brewing.

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	12. Enter Bellatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 12 **

 

Horror, a healthy mix of fear and anger bubbled up inside of Harry as Bellatrix appeared with her normal insane grin. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he watched his so called auntie Bella's eyes land on him only to wince at the cold hardness they held. Nervously biting the plastic nipple of his dummy a few times before returning to his sucking Harry allowed himself to curl up in Lucius' arms.

 

"He is so cute and adorable!" Bellatrix cried out excitedly as she came to a stop a few steps in front of Lucius and Harry. "This new looks suits him so much better than the one he had going the last time we meet."

 

"Do not worry little one, your auntie Bella might be a few pieces of a jigsaw puzzle missing in the brain department but she has a soft spot for Omega's," Lucius soothed softly as he bounced Harry a few times in an attempt to calm him down while using the bouncing motion to adjust the blue baby bag on his shoulder into a more comfortable position. "Cousin Bellatrix. How nice it is to see you again and thank you for agreeing to babysit on just short notice."

 

"Think nothing of it, I have been trying to find an Omega of my own but all of the cute ones who catch my eye seem to be guarded by other Dominates for some strange reason. I do not know why," Bellatrix replied as she pouted and shrugged her shoulders. "I am a good strong witch and a good Death Eater. I hope that after babysitting this cute and adorable Omega Little I will get a better chance at finding myself a possible Omega, or even beta if need be, of my own."

 

"Then I wish you look for your short time together then," Lucius smiled as he gave Bellatrix one of his formal proper pureblood smiles. "Do you have a set place in mind? Or should I leave Mr. Harry here with you?"

 

"Just put the cute Omega down Lucy, I am planning on taking him to the public library and letting him nap there while I read a book to him, or two books," Bellatrix answered with an innocent smile, calmly she slowly turned her attention to Harry only for her smile to increase in size when she found Harry staring at her with large wide emerald green eyes that held a healthy amount of fear to them. "Are you ready for a walk to the library? It is not far away, only a few doors down, then you can sit and listen to a nice story."

 

"Please do not leave me with her," Harry begged as he looked pleadingly at Lucius who simply let out a soft laugh before carefully placing Harry down on the ground in a sitting position.

 

"There is no need for to act like that Mr. Harry, I am sure that you are going to have a great time with your auntie Bella," Lucius replied kindly as he reached out and ruffled Harry's already messy midnight black hair. "I will see you in just a few minutes, hopefully if everything works out then I will have not only the Dark Lord's approval for you to live in the manor or one of the Dark Side's safe places but also a Daddy, or maybe a Mummy, for you."

 

"But there is nothing wrong with how I was, or with you, Uncle Sev-Snape and Uncle F-Greyback," Harry complained only to gasp sharply in both surprise and unhidden pain as Bellatrix reached out and grabbed his arm, practically where his pyjama top had rolled up to show his bear skin. "We will be fine Lucy, what harm could possibly come to us in the library surrounded by books and pillows? Everything will be fine, after all I am looking to prove to everyone that I can look after my own Omega."

 

"See? There is nothing to worry about Mr. Harry," Lucius said kindly as he gave Harry another rare but honest smile. "I will be back as quickly as I can manage. Be good for your auntie Bella and enjoy your nap. When you wake up the first thing you might get to see is the smiling faces of your Daddy."

 

Ruffling Harry's hair once again Lucius gave Bellatrix a nod of his head before turning and walking back in the direction they had just come from only to turn right before he reached the exact room. Not once did he look back.

 

"Do not say a word," Bellatrix said warningly, her eyes flashing dangerously as her Dominate scent came to the front, ensnaring the scared Omega in front of her. "Keep that mouth of yours shut, stand up and do what I say, Baby Brat."

 

As if his body was on autopilot Harry felt his body slowly stand up, during which time Bellatrix never let go of his arm. Memories of his Godfather flashed though his mind causing him to let out a low, whisper of a whimper.

 

"I thought I told you not to say anything at all," Bellatrix snapped out angrily as her long sharp nails finally dug into Harry's arm. A gleeful glint appeared in her eyes as she and Harry watched the red liquid pool out of Harry's arm and run downwards until it splashed on the ground like red rain drops. "I know how to look after and treat Omega's, I have looked into it and seen enough of how others treat Omega's to know."

 

Gulping fearfully Harry let out nervous sound as he allowed Bellatrix to pull him along as they began to walk. With each reluctant step that he took Harry felt the knot from earlier in his stomach once again beginning to tighten.

 

'I cannot believe it but I am starting to hope for Uncle Fenrir, Uncle Lucius and even Uncle Severus to hurry up and come back' Harry thought fearfully as he unknowingly allowed himself to use the three male's titles while silently scanning each door the passed by in a search for help. 'Why am I not fighting back for? It is almost like whatever spell Uncle Severus used to get rid of the potions and spells has also allowed another part of me out somehow.'

 

"Before we start to have any fun with nappy and reading time your auntie Bella knows just what all good Omega's need," Bellatrix said proudly as she came to a stop just outside of the library, she took no notice of a pair of identical eyes watching her from the doorway a few feet away though. "Your aunt knows that all good Omega's like to know that they have someone stronger and more powerful to protect them. And to prove it to you I have the perfect way!"

 

Before Harry had time to react he found himself letting out a pain filled cry as tears that was soon followed by loud heartbreaking sobs as large fat tears began to roll down his flushed face as Bellatrix let go of his injured arm. Though blurry eyes Harry watched as Bellatrix pulled her wand out of wherever her wand holder was hidden and began to cast a spell that he did not recognise.

 

"Do not worry baby boy, your auntie Bella knows just what to do. I promise you that you will feel even better, if not wonderful, afterwards. After all I have seen how a lot Dominate's are always talking about how their Beta's and Omega's need a firm hand," Bellatrix explained with an insane smile on her face as a pillow suddenly came zooming out of the library and into Bellatrix's waiting hand. "Your auntie Bella has a very special pillow here just for you, it will not let any horrible noise from you be heard!"

 

The next thing Harry knew was that he was suddenly lying on the floor with Bellatrix on top of him with a pillow forcibly being shoved down onto his face.

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	13. The Arrival of Two Daddy's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 13 **

 

*****Meanwhile a few seconds earlier with the LeStrange brothers*****

 

Tension, fear and excitement filled the air of the living room as Rabastan and Rodolphus sat silently in the living room. Magic crackled and danced about in the air as it washed between the two brothers, each wave that washed though the information seemed to be full of information that the two brothers could only pick out small parts of.

 

"Can you feel that brother?" Rabastan asked tensely with his eyes closed as he took in the magic around him.

 

"If you are not talking about my _dear wife_ having another one of her episodes then yes," Rodolphus answered as he too sat silently on the black chair with his own eyes closed. "It is almost as if Lady Magic is silently calling out to us, like she is trying to tell us something but we cannot possibly understand it yet."

 

"Agreed, whatever we are being told by Lady Magic we need to figure it out quickly. Especially if it means that the marriage between Bellatrix and yourself is cancelled," Rabastan replied only to sit up straight and stiff when a new bout of magic joined the already charged atmosphere. "I-Is that....that new magic is calling out to me, it is begging me to find it and protect it....Brother, can you feel it too? Do you think that....?"

 

"It is possible, we both knew from the start that our Little One would have us both as Daddy's," Rodolphus answered as he easily and quickly picked up on what his twin brother was talking about. "We need to find whoever it is that is calling out to us, they need us badly. Can you not feel the pain that they are in?"

 

"I can brother but before we rush off and act like Gryffindor's we need to form a plan and work out where our possible new Little One is," Rabastan said as opened his eyes and stood up with all the grace of a Pureblood. "Thanks to the forced bond with your not wanted wife it would be best for you to bond with our Little One first while I see to any dangers in the area before joining you, alright?"

 

"Agreed, hopefully our bond with the precious Little One will be able to do something with my stupid marriage bond with Bellatrix," Rodolphus replied as he opened his eyes and stood up only to pause and frown as he listened to the sound of footsteps and whimpers. He let out an angry growl as his Daddy Dominate side suddenly came to the front. "Someone is daring to hurt our Little One!"

 

"Not on our watch," Rabastan snarled out in anger. His arm flexed once causing his wand to fly out of its holder and into his hand. "Whoever dared to harm our Little One will pay dearly."

 

Silently nodding his head in agreement Rodolphus stiffly turned and walked towards the exit of the living room with his twin brother walking besides him. With their bodies coiled up tightly like a deadly panther waiting to pounce and attack its prey the brothers moved with the same grace of the feline while holding onto the air of power and Dominance that floated around them both.

 

Power, need to protect and magic rose to a melting point as the two brothers came to a stop in the living room doorway as the sound of footsteps met their ears. Twin frowns appeared on their faces as they closely listened in on the angry ramblings of Rodolphus' obviously insane wife.

 

"Please do not tell me that Bellatrix has somehow managed to get her hands on that Master and Slave training DVD that was mislabelled as a Dominate/Beta/Omega help and information DVD again," Rabastan groaned out while making sure to keep his face stonily blank and emotionless. "It looks like we are going to have to pause for our search for our little one until after we have saved the poor Omega, or even Beta, from your wife's grap."

 

Rodolphus simply grunted in reply and pulled out his wand as the footsteps grew closer and closer. Silently he stared out into the hallway for his wife only for his heart to skip a beat when suddenly a very young Little appeared in front of him being dragged along by his wife. With wide shocked eyes Rodolphus felt the magical bond ache and call out to him as it suddenly burst into life, connecting him, his twin brother and the Little together. A second later the Little and his wife was gone, not before he had a chance to feel the change in the bond between himself and his wife. Whoops, he meant his now _ex-wife._

"Rab....did you feel that? Did you see who that was with my...with _Black_ ," Rodolphus said in surprise as both his mind and heart tried to process what had just happened. "And the bond with _her_ is gone...it is almost as if Lady Magic has taken this as a chance to break the bond between us."

 

"I have and I did," Rabastan replied with carefully hidden glee while also mirroring his face to be an emotionless mask just like his brother. It was what was expected of two powerful Pureblood Lords. "I do not know how Black has him with her but he will not be for much longer. By the look of our precious baby boy he is in need of lots of hugs and snuggles and maybe even a bottle."

 

Nodding his head in reply Rodolphus allowed his heart to sore in excitement as he did his best to remember every single little detail about his precious baby. Opening his mouth to speak Rodolphus found himself cut off suddenly by very loud sobs of tears coming down the hallway from the direction that their precious baby boy had gone in with his ex-wife.

 

Without even waiting or looking to one another both brothers burst into life as they allowed their Daddy Dominate sides to come to the front. In no time at all they had caught up to Bellatrix and their baby boy and put their plan into action. Before either Bellatrix or Harry could blink Rabastan had Bellatrix several feet away from Harry who was being swept up into a loving and protective hug by Rodolphus.

 

"There, there, everything is going to be okay now. Your Daddy's are here to protect you now," Rodolphus cooed out softly as he effortlessly scoped up his precious Little into his strong protective hold. As he adjusted the Little One in his arms Rodolphus could not do anything to stop the feeling of just how 'right' it felt to have this Little in his arms. "Everything is going to be alright, your big strong Daddy and Papa are going to protect you and chase away that big meanie. You just calm down and snuggle in your Daddy's arms."

 

'Who is this person, why does everything feel so right for?' Harry thought as his tears began to dryly dry up. Sniffling once every few seconds as he did his best to get his tears under control Harry allowed himself to reach out and grip tightly onto the new man's black robes. 'Then again as long as they get Bellatrix as far away from me as possible I do not really care right now.'

 

"There, there, I bet all that crying must be leaving you with a horrible headache," Rodolphus comforted as he began to sway side to side with his baby tightly clinging to him. "As soon as your Papa says it is safe again your Daddy will get you a nice bottle of milk mixed with a headache potion so you cannot taste the yucky potion. How does that sound to you baby?"

 

With one final sob Harry tilted his head slightly upwards only to gasp in surprise as he found himself looking at a very familiar face. In response Rodolphus felt his whole world stop for a second before it started up again and everything fell into place.

 

'Harry James Potter is mine and Rab's precious baby boy!'

 

'My new Daddy is Rodolphus LeStrange, Bellatrix's husband!'

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	14. Daddy and Papa kick butt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 14 **

 

"What do you think you're doing, Bellatrix?" Rabastan growled out darkly as he kept his wand trained on his Sister-In-Law. His gaze hardened while his Daddy Dominate mind set came to the front. "What do you think you are doing? Attacking an innocent Omega Little?"

 

"I was not attacking him I was treating him in the correct manner. I did lots of research and observed a lot of different people to learn how to look after an Omega properly!" Bellatrix screeched out in anger as she stomped her foot in temper. "I know what I am doing, it is not my fault that the Little does not know how to act like a proper Omega yet!"

 

Rabastan groaned as the memory of his and his brother's earlier conversation hit him. "Did you by any chance watch a video while doing your research?"

 

"Yes I did, I came across it while looking for books and research material," Bellatrix replied as she continued to glare at Rabastan. "Now give me back the cute Omega, I need to finish looking after him!"

 

"Bellatrix, what you were doing is how you _sometimes_ look after a Submissive Slave, it is not how you look after an Omega Little," Rabastan replied with a frustrated sigh as everything clicked into place. "This is why no Dominate will leave you alone with a Submissive or even some Beta's for....in fact who was it that left my precious Little one with you?"

 

"Lucius Malfoy, the wonderful man is the first of many who has recognised that I am more than capable and ready to look after my own Submissive," Bellatrix announced proudly as an insane glint appeared in her eyes. "I should say thank you to him for giving me a chance, and with just a cute Omega too!"

 

"I should kill Malfoy, what a stupid decision to make. It seems that he did not think things all the way though," Rabastan groaned out only to hear the muttered sound of agreement from his twin brother. "Bellatrix, maybe for trying to kill my precious Little I should return the favour?"

 

"I was not trying to kill the cuteie, I was only trying out what I have learnt on him!" Bellatrix objected angrily only to gulp in fear as she felt the over whelming Dominance and anger that floated between the two brothers. With wide eyes her eyes flashed from one brother to another before finally landing on the Omega that was curled up in her husband's arms. "Husband dearest, did you hear what your brother has just said? He is talking about killing me! I was only trying to do the right thing! Give your brother his Omega Little back and let's get out of here!"

 

"Bellatrix," Rodolphus began with a heavy sigh as he curled his body protectively around his precious baby boy. Taking a few seconds to calm himself and sort though his mass of thoughts Rodolphus closed his eyes only to tighten his hold on Harry when he suddenly found his horrible marriage bond gone and in its place was a bright and strong bond with his brother and Harry. "This...it cannot be..."

 

"What cannot be, husband dearest?" Bellatrix asked as she took a step backwards as she fell silent while she searched her magical core for the bond. Without it Rodolhus and her would no longer be married. "Why can you not trust me like Lucius did and-"

 

"Because the Little one in my arms is Rabastan's and mine," Rodolphus snarled out in anger as he allowed part of his ever growing frustration out. "Can you not feel it? Can you not sense the missing bond that connected us both? I suggest that you lie low for a while and out of my sight, because if I see you anytime soon, ex-wife of mine, there is a very high chance that you will not live to see another day."

 

Bellatrix let out an angry scream as she shot the brothers a dark glare. "Just you wait until I talk to our Lord and check with the Bank. We are still married Rodolphus, just because the new bond between you, your brother and your Little is over powering everything else does not mean it is still there! You are a fool to think that you can get rid of me! I always get my way."

 

"Which is where the problem seems to stem from," Rabastan replied only to be glared at by Bellatrix. In response he simply raised an eyebrow and began the wand movements for a silent stupfy spell in warning. "Bellatrix, back off and calm down or else...."

 

"Insane woman," Rodolphus muttered as he gently bounced his terrified Little a few times in a calming manner. "She thinks that she can make your Daddy and Papa do anything she wants and she can have any Submissive she wants. Well sweetie pie your Daddy will be the one to start to give her the much needed rude wakeup call that she desperately needed."

 

"D-Daddy, P-Papa," Harry whimpered out softly as he sniffled a few times as he tried to cal himself. "Are you....really going to look after me? N-Not kill me or hurt me or turn me over to Voldemort?"

 

"Silly baby boy, of course we will not," Rodolphus cooed out softly as he placed a loving kiss on top of Harry's forehead. "Your Papa and I will not let anyone hurt you, plus not everyone on the Dark Side is as horrible and mean as you have heard. Well...besides my _dear_ ex-wife but she is just _special,_ she did not hurt you did she?"

 

"No owies, it was just hard to breath for a bit," Harry replied softly before turning his head to face Rabastan. "Is that my Papa? I get two Daddy's then? Is that allowed or do I have to chose between you both?"

 

"No Little one, you do not have to chose between us both. My brother and I are a package deal it seems," Rodolphus cooed softly as he adjusted Harry into a more comfortable cradling position. "You get a Daddy and a Papa to look after you, and what a memorable way for us to meet too!"

 

"I know that I will not be forgetting our meeting for a very long time," Rabastan said as he joined in the conversation. Slowly but fluidly with no jerkily movements he reached out and ran a calming and loving hand though his baby boy's soft black locks. A soft smile came to his face as he watched the tired yawn that fell from his baby's lips. "It looks like someone is ready for a nice nap, yes he does."

 

"No nap, I a big boy," Harry grunted out while rubbing his eyes tiredly with a fist. "And..."

 

"And everything will be alright, you can now leave all of the horrible adult worries behind and just relax," Rodolphus said softly as he rubbed his nose against Harry's only for a large grin to appear on his face when Harry gave him a shy but small happy smile. "Oh my! What a wonderful smile our little boy has Papa. Do you think we will be able to see it again?"

 

"Oh I hope so, I hope we can make our baby boy smile as he is putting large smiles on our faces by being our baby boy," Rabastan cooed out softly as he rubbed Harry's head only for his smile to grow when Harry shyly leaned into his touch. "Baby boy, if it is alright with you and Daddy can I hold you? I have not gotten a turn yet."

 

With a shy nervous smile on his face Harry slowly nodded his head and realised his grip on his Daddy. Turning to face his Papa Harry paused as a frown appeared on his face as he noticed the missing weight. Letting out a whimper that sent his Daddy and Papa into panic stations almost he began to look around.

 

"What's wrong baby boy? What has upset you?" Rodolphus asked softly as panic clearly shone in his eyes as he did his best to sooth his precious bundle. "Rab, what has upset him? What have we done? I thought that we were doing a good job!"

 

"Do not worry Ro, we prepared for this, we will figure it out. Just try and keep our baby boy calm so we can find out what is upsetting him," Rabastan replied in just as much worry as his brother. Quickly looking around for anything that might of scared his precious baby boy a grin slowly made his way back onto his face as he spotted a small pile of items that was on the floor at his brothers feet. "Oh my! What is this on the floor? Some wonderful keys, a Snitch dummy and a wonderful stuff toy Wolf! Are these wonderful items yours precious?"

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested a Pokemon Plot Bunny that is set in the same sort of AU classification world as this story has hit me while writing this story. What if Ash was a Little/Baby but as he wants to become a Pokemon trainer so he can travel around to work and earn money to send home to his mother he hides his true classification. The story would be about the ups, downs and just why all Little's/Baby's have to be decked out with certain equipment and have other people with them for.


	15. Nap Time For Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 15 **

 

"Hu uh, they mine," Harry answered shyly and softly as he shot Rabastan a pleading look which had the man becoming a pile of goo on the floor at the cute expression on his baby's face. "Pass them to me?"

 

"Sure baby boy, let's get your treasures and then we can track down Malfoy to let him know that you are with your Daddy and Papa," Rabastan said calmly as he bent down and picked up the toys and dummy from the floor. As he did so he took in every little detail from colour to size to what age the toys were meant for as he tried to learn as much as possible about his baby boy.

 

"Which one is your favourite?" Rudolph's asked as he gently swapped from side to side as he calmed the now sniffling and clingy Harry down. "Mine is your adorable woflie stuff toy. What about you Papa?"

 

"I love these great keys, they look like they could open every possible door," Rabastan answered as he stood up with the three items in his hands, carefully and gently he passed the baby toys over to Harry who quickly took them. "What is your favourite toy, my baby boy?"

 

Rabastan and Rodolphus fell silent as they waited for their Harry to reply. As they did they took in every detail from the obvious ones to the hidden ones only to find themselves hiding angry frowns. The proper fitting pyjamas their little boy was dressed in clunged to his body showing off his tense, thin and fragile frame that spoke of exhaustion. Silky black hair was messy, dull and greasy while emerald green eyes shone with too many emotions, both positive and negative, to name.

 

'Baby Harry is on the edge of having a serious breakdown if Ro and I do not act fast' Rabastan thought as he watched Harry's bony thin fingers wrap themselves tightly around his three precious objects. 'It looks like I will have to have serious words with Malfoy before I see how he likes being left with Bellatrix while in a vulnerable state.'

 

"--them!" Harry suddenly said quickly and shyly causing Rabastan's full attention to return to Harry. "I like all of them best!"

 

"Really now?" Rodolphus asked playfully as he continued to slowly move Harry until the young Little was lying down in his arms, cradled and ready for a nice nap. "Did you hear that Papa? It looks like we will have some tough competition to go up against when we finish stocking up our baby's nursery!"

 

"I agree, I especially hope that our little one likes all the different dummies we brought for him," Rabastan replied, he kept his voice soft, smooth and caring as he watched his baby begin to blink as his brother began a smooth, steady but slow rocking and swaying motion. "And Papa cannot wait to play with his precious baby boy, he just knows that we will have lots of fun times together. What is Daddy looking forwards to?"

 

Both Rodolphus and Rabastan found themselves hard pressed to hold back sappy smiles as they watched Harry look at Rodolphus with a sleepy smile on his face. It seemed that their plan worked, very well, as it seemingly had the same effect a lullaby would have.

 

"Daddy is just looking forward to spending the rest of his days with his sweet baby boy and Papa," Rodolphus cooed softly with a very parental smile on his face as he watched those amazing emerald green eyes stay closed for longer and longer with every blink. "And I cannot wait for it to start warming up enough so we can play outside together. We can go to the park, feed the ducks...."

 

"And he is out for the count," Rabastan said softly with a fond smile as his baby boy fell asleep. Slowly and carefully in an attempt not to wake Harry he removed his hand from Harry's hair though he kept his eyes glued on the sleeping Harry. "This is a much needed nap time, have you noticed how pale he is?"

 

"Yes I have and that is not the only worry I have. He is so light to hold, it is almost as if I am holding a glass figurine in my arms. I am sort of glad that our baby boy is a young Little, his bottles will be a nice way to get his stomach used to food and for us to bond," Rodolphus whispered softly only to pause as Harry smacked his lips together in his sleep. "Rab, can you please get his dummy? I'm worried that he will wake up without it, and we both know that our precious little guy needs lots of sleep, rest, food and play."

 

Nodding his head in agreement Rabastan silently scanned the three items that was wrapped in Harry's arms only for his eyes to quickly zoom in on the requested item. Slowly and carefully as not to wake up his sleeping Harry, Rabastan carefully plucked the dummy from Harry's hold and held it at the entrance to Harry's mouth, the tip of it was pressing against his lips.

 

"You know what bro? Picking up this dummy makes me think of that Muggle game we played that one Christmas when we were stuck in the Muggle World on a mission and we were drunk off of our ar-butts," Rabastan whispered as he quickly corrected his language as Harry reminded him of his presence by happily taking his dummy. "What should we do now? I do not think that leaving our new baby in his crib by himself would be a smart move."

 

"Well, we need to go to see our Lord and inform him that we now have found our Little. We would know that he is safe and alright, and he would not wake up on his own," Rodolphus whispered softly only for a sly cat that got the cream grin to appear on his face. "And even though our Lord is a Dominate Alpha Master, or whatever his fancy title is, we both know just how much of a push over he is when it comes to those in the Little/Baby class and sometimes in the Submissive class."

 

"Who would of thought that the Dark Lord would be a bigger push over than the Light Lord when holding his precious Lemon Drop's hostage," Rabastan laughed only to fall silent as soft whimpers suddenly came from Harry. With baited breath both brothers watched as their baby boy scrunched his face up only to be soothed back into sleep thanks to his dummy and Rodolphus gentle, almost none existent rocking. "That was close...what do you think about putting up a silencing spell around him so he does not wake up?"

 

"Because then we will not be able to hear him waking up or if he needs us," Rodolphus replied as he shot Rabastan a pointed look with a raised eyebrow. "Or have you already forgotten the last birthday party we went to with the other Caretakers and Little's?"

 

"Ah, good point and trust me, I have not and I do not think that I will be forgetting that particular birthday party for a very long time to come, Rabastan answered with a wince at the memory. The scared, panicked and upset cries of the Little who had been placed under the silencing spell had not been very comfortable at the very least to watch for anyone at the party, and the Little's Caretaker had to be given the Draughter of Living Peace to calm down enough to think straight. "So holding, snuggles and talking quietly is the way we will go then."

 

"Agreed," Rodolphus said with a nod of his head. "So our next stop is to see our Lord, inform him of our new baby boy. Then afterwards if our little one is still napping we can see about tracking down Malfoy..."

 

Nodding his head, Rabastan opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by a powerful, strong and very Dominate voice.

 

"There is no need to find Lucius or myself," the familiar hissing voice said softly yet dangerously. In response both brothers turned to face the owner of the voice and took a step closer to one another while positioning themselves to protect their baby boy if needed. "Now, now, do not be like that. I just want to know what all of this excitement is. Plus when Lucius informed me of just who he left a Little Omega with...well you get the picture."

 

"My Lord," both brothers greeted formally yet softly as they gave their leader polite nods of the head. It looked like nothing was going to be boring or slow with their new baby boy around, which was something that both of the twins were _very_ happy about.

 

"I did what I thought was right," Lucius suddenly said as he spoke up from behind Voldemort, though he kept his head bowed downwards. "And cousin Bellatrix was the only person that I knew who would not be busy with either a mission, work or be away from Headquarters."

 

Twin snake like expressions appeared on Rodolphus' and Rabastan's faces as they watched their Lord turn to face Malfoy. Voldemort's movements screamed out to be that of a hunting and angry snake.

 

"Oh, is that true?" Voldemort hissed out deadly as his eyes flashed dangerously as he allowed Lucius to dig himself deeper into a hole. "Please do tell me more, Lucius."

 

Pleased to get his point across Lucius opened his mouth and unknowingly began to sign his name on his death warrant.

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	16. Interlude - Side Story For Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short interlude for Bellatrix as she finds her perfect match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

**A/N: This interlude was inspired by rowenasheir who told me to either kill Bellatrix off or to give her a Masochist to match her sadist.**

** Interlude - Side Story For Bellatrix **

 

Grumbling and muttering to herself in anger Bellatrix stormed though the hallways. With each passing group of people she passed several people in the group was always pushed to the back of the group, those who were by themselves always took several steps backwards to avoid meeting her path. Her eyes shone in anger as her hand wrapped itself around her wand.

 

'I was only trying to help, I was only trying to be nice for once! And look where it got me!' Bellatrix thought as she mentally ranted in her head. She took no notice of the path she took or where she was going, the only thing that mattered to her was the fact she could walk out her anger. 'I thought that Omega's liked to be treated in such a manner. It is not my fault that one strange, odd Omega did not understand and did not enjoy the experience. I bet that other Omega's would enjoy the treatment!'

 

Letting out an angry snarl Bellatrix slung the nearest door open only to find someone walking into her. Their face buried in her large chest making it hard for them to breath. Remembering what had happened between the two LeStrange brothers, the Little Omega and herself Bellatrix let out an angry, almost werewolf like, growl and removed the apparently male from suffocating in her chest.

 

"Watch it, Omega," Bellatrix sneered out as she tightened her grip on the male's hair, only for a glint of interest to appear in her eyes when the male let out a happy, pleased whimper in response. "I do not want any idiots who think I'm trying to kill another stupid Omega."

 

"P-Please..do it again, make it hard for me to breath again, pull my hair again, please...please Mistress," the male whimpered in pleasure as he looked at Bellatrix with pleading, puppy dog brown eyes. "I liked it. Hurt me again Mistress!"

 

"My, my, what do we have here then? An Omega who knows how to act like an Omega?" Bellatrix asked as she felt her anger begin to melt away. With a vicious grin she gave the brown eyed male's short brown hair another, sharper, harder tug."This is a stroke of good luck, finding just an obedient Omega all by himself. Tell me, where is your Dominate?"

 

"D-Do not have one," the male replied as his eyes fluttered half closed in happiness and pleasure. "All of he possible Dominates I have met with do not like hurting Omega's...but I-"

 

"Know how to be a good, proper Omega for your Mistress," Bellatrix all but purred out as she felt a smug, excited, and happy feeling inside of her as the male nodded his head. "Tell me, Omega, what is your name? Tell your Mistress and I might be feeling nice enough to give you what you want."

 

"My name is Sar, Mistress," the hopeful eyed male replied only to gain a glazed look in his eyes. "Really, oh wonderful Mistress? You would really think about giving me the whip?"

 

"My, my what a wonderful and well behaved Omega you are," Bellatrix purred out in unhidden glee as she ran a sharp fingernail under Sar's chin making the man shiver in pleasure. "And that name of yours, it means pain, did you know that?"

 

Bellatrix feel silent as she circled around Sar with a critical expression on her face. In response Sar stood stone still while doing his best to prevent his eyes from following his beautiful Mistress as she moved around him. Excitement and pleasure crackled between them as a bond developed and grew with each passing second, which neither of them could or wanted to deny.

 

"Sar, my dear Omega," Bellatrix crooned out as she pulled the male Omega into a tight, restricting hug. "I think that this is the start of a very long, good and happy relationship. What do you think, my pet?"

 

"I agree with you Mistress Bellatrix!"

 

**Now back to our regularly scheduled programme...errr...I mean story!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interlude was inspired by rowenasheir who told me to either kill Bellatrix off or to give her a Masochist to match her sadist.


	17. Transferred Power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for July 2016 Camp NaNoWriMo, as such I aim to update daily or every other day during July 2016. Feel free to remind me to update or to give me some ideas as Camp NaNoWriMo can get difficult :) My word goal is 50,000 words this month but that might change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 16 **

 

"I knew that everyone is busy with making sure that the peace treaty runs smoothly and I did not want to pull them away from their jobs," Lucius said as he allowed a smug air to surround him. "I also did not want any of the Daddy Dominates to look after Mr. Harry before we could find his Daddy, plus with the situation Snape, Greyback and I found him in as you know my Lord I felt that it would be for the best if he had a one on one time with someone who could look after him."

 

Voldemort slowly nodded his head while his fingers flexed slightly in the silent need for his wand. "Then why did I suddenly get a visit from a very worried and scared House Elf who proceeded to stuttered out that one of my most loyal Death Eater's have, for some strange reason, decided to murder a Little?"

 

"Err...the House Elf was having a very stressful day?" Lucius replied with a small gulp as he finally saw his Lord's temper suddenly growing shorter and shorter. "But I did what I thought was best. I did not leave Mr. Harry alone by himself and I did not leave him at the Ministry where people would want to kill him."

 

"So instead you decided to bring Potter back here and leave him with not only someone who would more than happily kill him but who had also killed his Godfather?" Voldemort asked with a dark glare causing Lucius to gulp nervously. Taking a deep calming breath Voldemort glanced back at the softly sleeping while lazily giving his dummy a suck every now and then, before turning his attention back to the rapidly pale Malfoy. "You are very lucky that there is a Little, and a very young one too, with us at the moment Lucius. If not I would have you on the floor under several painful spells while I listen to your screams."

 

"Yes my Lord," Lucius replied stiffly with a nod of his head.

 

"I want you to report to me this evening for your punishment, do not think you have managed to escape it," Voldemort hissed out, enjoying the horror that entered Lucius' eyes at his words. "For now, go and find out just what is taking Snape and Greyback so long. With Snape's brain and Greyback's brute strength it should of not of taken them this long at the Ministry. See what is taking them so long, sort it out and bring them back here and there better be good news Malfoy..."

 

Rodolphus' and Rabastan's eyes carefully followed the blond haired male's every movement as they protected their precious Little from him, in fear of another stupid decision. As Lucius bowed lowly to the Dark Lord and rushed out of the room both brothers went on full alert as their Lord's attention was turned onto them.

 

"So this is the little one that I have heard so much about," Voldemort all but hissed out quietly in a whisper as he stayed where he was while taking a good look at the sleeping Little. "May I approach? I promise you that I no longer want to kill him or cause any harm. He is a Little after all, I simply want to get a better look at Mr. Potter, or as it is now Mr. Harry. Will you two overprotective Daddies let me?"

 

Voldemort fell silent as he waited for the reply, his eyes stayed glued to the sleeping Little curled up in their Daddy's arms. Curiosity burned inside of him as Voldemort went through every meeting and bit of information he had in regards to the young Potter yet nothing he could think of gave him a single hint about Harry Potter being an Omega Little/Baby. If anything Voldemort would of put his money on an Dominate of some kind.

 

"Fine, but even though you are our Lord and a friend...one false move and...." Rabastan finally answered slowly after staring thoughtfully at Voldemort for several long moments.

 

"I understand, this is one of the very, and I mean _very_ , few situations that you will not be punished for in your behaviour to me," Voldemort replied simply, as if stating a basic fact. "I am just curious really, especially with what Dumbledore has been saying since the Ministry big battle before the peace treaty."

 

"You are on about the rumour that Dumbledore states that you put a part of yourself in our little boy on the night that you attacked the Potter family all those years ago on that fateful All Hallows night, aren't you?" Rodolphus half asked, half stated as he slowly looked between his baby boy and his Lord. "Do you really think that it is possible? That you have really transferred some of your power into our boy?"

 

"I am not sure but at the time I was creating my Horcruxes, there is a chance that I somehow unknowingly made Mr. Harry here into my seventh and final Horcrux," Voldemort explained calmly as he stared at Harry with intense red eyes. "But there is only one way to find out..."

 

Rudolph and Rabastan shared a silent look with one another. For them if it was true then it would only mean that their baby boy would have even more protection than just them and a few uncles and aunts. At the current point in the game, and in the future, both brothers in their silent conversation could only agree that there would be no disadvantage if it turned out to be true or not.

 

"Fine, we will allow you to check but at even the slightly, smallest twinge of pain or if it looks like there will be one then you will stop and move away. We do not want a repeat of our baby's First Year at Hogwarts again," Rabastan warned as he moved to stand in between his brother and his Lord in a referee pose. "Also....my Lord can I please speak plainly?"?

 

"You have me curious, and you may. After all you and your brother both know the rules about how each one of the classifications can treat me," Voldemort replied formally, even if he was known as the Dark Lord he was not evil enough to treat one of his loyal Submissive Omega follower as if they were a Dominate Master.

 

"Rab...." Rudolph warned slowly as he shot his brother a pointed look. "Please do not tell me that you are really going to go through with what we talked about the other night? Please tell me that you are not going to."

 

"Fine then, I will not," Rabastan replied with a playful grin at his brother as Voldemort moved to stand in front of Rudolph and on the left hand side of Rabastan. "My Lord, as you know your appearance is quiet scary and intimidating, especially for a Little/Baby who have just woken up. It is those red eyes and lack of nose my Lord that does it. So could I be cheeky and ask you to put on the glamour that you always wear when you are either outside Headquarters, dealing with your more skittish Omega and Beta followers or working with people on the peace treaty?"

 

"My Lord, I am truly sorry for my brother's big mouth," Rudolph quickly said before either one of the other Dominate male's could open their mouths while also making sure to be straight to the point. "We are just worried about our special little guy here, what with him having such a busy and scary day so far. Please do not kill my brother for his lack of brain to mouth filter."

 

"Rabastan...." Voldemort hissed out in warning.

 

"Yes my Lord?" Rabastan replied nervously, with the sharp looks he was receiving from his brother and the look of anger he was being sent by his Lord he had to wonder if this time he really had gone too far.

 

"You are truly lucky that you are a Daddy Dominate with a very young Baby _and_ your twin brother knows just what to say."

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	18. Surprising Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Camp NaNoWriMo is over and done for another year.....and I've done it! I've completed it and hit my word goal! Now to sort though what I've written, post it and complete my story. Ideas, suggestions and pokes to update are still welcome though! Thank you for your support in July! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.**

** Chapter 17 **

 

Taking a deep calming breath, as it would not do to lose one of his very rare followers who was _not_ insane or incompetent, Voldemort lazily pulled his wand out and put the glamour into place. As he did so he ignored the startled half choke, half cry of surprise. As the spell worked its magic Voldemort felt his features slowly become effected by the magic thanks to his dry snake like skin.

 

"How do I look then?" Voldemort asked as he allowed himself to glance at his now normal but pale human hand as he put his wand away. "Do I look less scary and snake like to you?"

 

"Yes you do, and thank you my Lord," Rabastan answered proudly with an air of smugness around him. "This way if my baby wakes up suddenly without any warning then he will not get any nightmares. I fear that he will have one tonight thanks to Bellatrix."

 

"Do not worry about her Rabastan, I promise you that she will be dealt with and her behaviour will be given the correct punishment. The same will also be going for Lucius, if it was not thanks to his behaviour then Mr. Harry would of never of found himself in such a situation," Voldemort said as he placed his wand away and turned his full attention back to Harry. "Now then...for the moment of truth..."

 

Silence fell apron the group as Voldemort took two steps forwards until he was almost making a Harry sandwich with Rudolph. He felt the twin brother's eyes boring down upon him, filled with protectiveness, determination and love. With one last glance at Rabastan and Rudolph to make sure that everything was still alright Voldemort slowly reached out and placed his to rest lightly on top of Harry's famous lightning bolt scar. As he did so Voldemort made sure to make every single one of his movement's noticeable, even if he was a powerful and strong Dominate he would not risk going up in battle against a Dominate Daddy who is trying to protect their Little, he was not stupid...though he would only allow the LeStrange's to get away with so much.

 

"How will you be able to tell if he is one of your Horcruxes?" Rudolph asked as he repeated himself, the need to know that no harm would come to his precious baby boy over ruled all of his common sense though.

 

"I will feel a wave of familiar magic from his scar which will tell me all I need to know, along with its memories," Voldemort replied calmly only as he reached out with his magic to Harry's scar.

 

"Memories? I did not know that a Horcrux could have memories, then again I am not that knowledgeable in the soul magic area," Rabastan said curiously as he allowed his eagerness for knowledge to come to the front. "Will you see all of our little ones memories from his point of view?"

 

"No," Voldemort replied calmly, he paused for a few seconds as the memories suddenly started to enter his head before continuing to speak. "The memories will be seen from my Horcruxes point of view....which I am seeing right now...and remind me not to only punish Bellatrix and Lucius later."

 

"My Lord?" both brothers asked at the same time as Rudolph tightened his hold on the still peacefully slumbering Harry. Confusion and concern coloured their voice as their gaze battled between their Lord and Baby boy.

 

"Is everything alright my Lord?" Rabastan questioned, maybe his earlier words where not the right thing to say after all.

 

"It seems I have to find a new way to go on a few raids during this peace treaty time," Voldemort answered as his expression became a darker one with every passing memory. "It seems that Mr. Harry has disappeared off of my 'To Kill' list and has been replaced with his Muggle relatives and the old lemon sucking goat. How dare they treat a Little like this! Forget the raids, they would be too quick and painless for the likes of these people."

 

"My Lord, may I take it that our baby boy is one of your Horcruxes then?" Rudolph asked nervously as he looked down with a concerned gaze at his baby boy. The need to kiss and comfort his little one built up inside of him though Rudolph knew better then to break the flow of magic between his baby and his Lord. "These people...my ex-wife, what....just how badly have they hurt him? What can we do to heal and help our Harry?"

 

Rabastan let out an angry growl as his eyes flashed dangerously. "Who do I get the honour of killing? What fool dares to harm my precious bay?"

 

"There will be no killing or torturing going on any time soon, LeStrange," Voldemort hissed out dangerously as he felt the memories become more recant and the connect slowly starting to fade. "I will not repeat myself again, Death is too good for these people...no, it is too good for these animals. Depending on how Snape's and Greyback's time with Madam Bones goes I will be having a one on one chat with her later on after talking to Mr. Harry."

 

"Yes, my Lord," both LeStrange brothers replied at the same time. As Voldemort carefully removed his hand from the sleeping Little's forehead Rudolph quickly placed a quick kiss onto Harry's forehead and let out a soft series of coos.

 

"My Lord...after seeing his memories is there anything that you can suggest for us to do?" Rabastan asked as he found himself having to tear his eyes away from the sweet scene in front of him back to his Lord. "After everything that my baby has been though I think that he deserves a nice, calm, peaceful life with several luxuries. Is there anything that my brother and I might do without knowing that could trigger a melt down? Or maybe you can suggest a way to get him to gain weight?"

 

"You are asking _me_ for parenting tips?" Voldemort questioned with an amused snort. He let out a low chuckle of laughter and shook his head in amusement. "From what I have seen in his memories I recommend that you find something different for Mr. Harry to sleep on as this was not the first time someone tried to use a pillow to kill him. Also, it seems that Mr. Harry is jealous over some simple things with other Little's and Babies. The main ones are the fact that they get to cuddle, be read to and drink out of a bottle while sitting in their Caretaker's lap."

 

"But those are everyday Little things, Harry will be receiving those along with nappy changes and similar activates several times a day," Rabastan replied in surprise and shock as his mind tried to grasp an understanding on his Lord's unspoken message. "Do you mean that-"

 

A sudden soft knocking sound suddenly cut Rabastan's words off causing the three male's attention to trail over to a very nervous, young female House Elf. She had her small fist raised and froze in mid knock next to a door. Gulping nervously the House Elf shot them a nervous smile.

 

"Thank you for remembering my earlier request and being so polite and well behaved like always," Voldemort said formally as he gave the House Elf a stiff nod of his head. "What is so important though that you just had to cut LeStrange off in the middle of his sentence for?"

 

The House Elf nervously gulped before speaking softly but clearly. "I is sorry, but it is very important! Lord's Wolfie, Blondie, and Batty have come back with injures. They be saying that they have very important information for Lord and asked I to make a meeting with you for them."

 

"Where are they and what happened?" Voldemort asked as alertness and curiosity entered him. If it was any other House Elf besides the one in front of him now then he would of thought that his three followers might of just gotten a paper cut.

 

The House Elf stood slightly straighter. "They is being in the Mending Halls, Lord. They is saying that Madam Bonesy has agreed and an old goat is needing to be dealt with. They is also saying that the same old goat attacked them and disappeared!"

 

"Oh really now," Voldemort said dangerously as he began to make decisions on his next move. "Rabastan, Rudolph will either one of you be coming with me to find out what this is all about? After all this is your Little."

 

Silence fell as the two brothers stared at one another silently. A silent conversation passed between them, while the only time their eyes strayed from one another was to give a pointed look at the sleeping Harry before returning to one another. After a few moments though Rudolph slowly nodded his head.

 

"We have decided that I will be coming with you, my Lord. If that is alright with you?" Rabastan asked carefully only to receive a nod of the head from Voldemort. "Rudolph will need more time to bond and develop the bond with our Little due to the forced marriage between himself and Bellatrix so he will be taking our Harry home and getting him settled."

 

Voldemort turned on his heel and began to walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing. "Very well, let us get this sorted out. I have an old goat to deal with."

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know where I've been these past two years there is an optional note you can read at the end of the chapter. If not then feel free to ignore it and read the story :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.

AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantism, D/s, several sexual and none sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing then please do not read. Thank you.

Chapter 18

Nodding his head to his brother Rudolph stayed silent as he watched him and his Lord disappear quickly down the hallway. As he did so he tightened his arms around the sleeping Harry. As the sound of footsteps slowly stopped echoing down the hallway Rudolph turned his gaze back to the peaceful Harry.

"Well it looks like Daddy Rudolph is going to have the great honour of bringing home the baby for the very first time," Rudolph cooed out softly as he used the hand that was nearest Harry's head to carefully and gently push a stray lock of hair back into place. "But do not worry, Daddy knows just how scary it can be to wake up in a strange place all by yourself so he will not leave you alone."

Allowing a soft humming lullaby to fall from his lips Rudolph steady began to walk back to his and his brother's private rooms. With each step that he took though the many twists and turns of the labyrinth like manor Rudolph felt his heart sore in happiness as the pain and longing for his own Little seemed to have disappeared.

"Not long now sweetie, we're almost home," Rudolph said softly in an attempt to soothingly wake up his precious baby boy only to chuckle softly at the soft mewing sounds that came out of Harry's lips instead as he rubbed his check against Rudolph's muscular chest. "Come on baby boy, Daddy is sure that you most likely need a nice new, dry nappy and he thinks that you might prefer it if you were awake for the first few times."

As they made their way through the last few hallways Rudolph stayed silent as he watched his baby boy slowly wake up. Pure joy and unconditional love filled and shone from Rudolph's eyes as he watched his baby boy blink a few times while smacking his lips together before opening his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Good nap little one?" Rudolph asked softly and gently as he allowed his baby to wake up in his own time.

"Hu uh," Harry replied with a sleepy air still hovering around him only to ignore Rudolph's surprised raised eyebrow as his hands wandered over his and Rudolph's body before his hands came into contact with what he was looking for.

"Ah, so that is what you was looking for," Rudolph said softly as he watched Harry slip the dummy into his mouth with a happy sigh. "It looks like we will have to see about finding you a clip for your special snitch dummy so it will not get lost. Would you like that, baby boy?"

Nodding his head slowly Harry gave several lazy sucks of his dummy as the final speckles of sleep left his eyes. Curiously he gave Rudolph a questioning look which only got him a smile and comforting bounce in response.

"I know that our first meeting was not perfect but Daddy hopes that things will go more smoothly from now on, and when Papa gets to spend some time with you I am sure that he will agree. We have some great stories lined up for you too!" Rudolph said softly as he came to a stop in front of his, his brothers and now Harry's home. "Now listen up closely sweetie, if you ever get lost or stuck outside of our rooms this is how you get back inside, okay?"

With another suck on his dummy Harry eagerly listened. This could be one way that he could keep hold on his adult independence that seemed to be fading fast, even if for some reason he could not find it within himself to care.

Giving his baby one last smile Rudolph turned his attention back to the painting in front of him. The painting in front of his was of a slender, teenage girl wearing a simple red dress and straw sunhat while sitting on a swing which was hanging down from a branch of a giant tree which filled the tall painting. The young girl looked up at the Daddy and baby allowing Harry to see floor length white-silver hair and brown eyes with flecks of red in them.

"Hello Ruddy, back home so soon?” the girl said politely only for her eyes to widen in surprise and shock when they landed on Harry in Rudolph’s arms. “Ruddy....who is this? Who is this cute little one? Who does he belong to or...? Could he be....”

“My brother’s and mine,” Rudolph said proudly causing Harry to blush, which was not helped by the grin that appeared on the girl’s face, which was growing slowly with Rudolph’s words. “Which is why I want to key my little one into you for, so you know him by sight and magical signature, just in case anything happens or if my baby boy forgets to use his words?”

“Very well, a smart move,” the girl replied with a graceful nod of her head before turning her attention to Harry. As she did so Harry found that her whole person seemed to soften slightly through that did not cause him to miss the feeling of magic that was now coating the magical painting. “My name is Lady Emmanuelle but you can call me Em if it is easier for you, little one.”

Nodding his head Harry took his dummy barely out of his mouth, only enough for Emmanuelle to be able to understand him. “My name is Harry James Potter; it is nice to meet you.”

“My my, just lovely manners, so well spoken,” Emmanuelle praised honestly, both she and Rudolph enjoyed the small blush forming on Harry’s face as he quickly put his dummy firmly back into his mouth. “For you to be able to enter and exit your new home whenever you need to I need you to simply place one of your hands on the painting. This will let me get a ‘read’ on you so I will be able to let you into the rooms.”

Nodding his head Harry leaned forwards and stretched out his arm, with his hand flat and ready. Feeling his new daddy walk forwards to help him reach Harry found his hand slowly and gently press up against the painting only to bite back a soft giggle as the tingling sensation from the magic keying him into the guard painting and wards of the home washed over him like a warm blanket. With a large grin on his face Harry turned his head and gazed up at his daddy only to receive a smile back.

“’ickles,” Harry said, his words muffled by his snitch dummy.

“That means that your new home must like you as much as Daddy, Papa and Em do! Right Em?” Rudolph asked as he turned to look at Emmanuelle who nodded her head with a smile on her face. “You are going to be so loved in your home, my precious little prince. Daddy and Papa are going to make sure of that, we’re going to make sure you’re never in a dirty nappy for too long, that you have lots of yummy food and toys! And we cannot forget the sippy cups-“

“Can,” Harry said suddenly as he cut his Daddy off with a pout. “’ottle!”

“’ottle?” Rudolph asked in confusion, only to notice the full feeling of his baby boys now wet nappy as he used one of his hands to pat Harry’s padded bum comfortingly, only for the words meaning to suddenly hit him. “Bottle! Does my baby boy want bottles instead of sippy cups?”

Harry simply nodded his head nervously as he clung to his precious toys and sucked on his special dummy, unused to admitting that he wanted such babyish things. Glancing quickly at Em, Harry found there to be nothing but acceptance. Turning his gaze to his Daddy Harry found himself looking into loving and understanding eyes, much to his surprise and shock.

“Daddy and Papa understands what their baby wants,” Rudolph all but cooed out as he bounced Harry comfortingly, though in the back of his mind the need to change his baby’s wet nappy was strongly present. “You can be as young or as old as you want to be, alright?”

Unable to find the words Harry nodded his head nervously and for the first time allowed himself to give into his newly reviled Little side as he cuddled into his Daddy’s hold. Warmth that he had not felt in years washed over him as Harry felt another piece inside of him click into place.

“How about we go inside, get you changed into a new nappy and you can pick out a snugly baby grow to wear! How does that sound, little man?” Rudolph asked, unable to hold back his happiness as Harry gave him a small smile in agreement.

“I better warn you little Harry, your Daddy and Papa went way overboard when they brought everything they need for you,” Emmanuelle laughed as she ignored Rudolph’s mock glare in favour of Harry’s curious gaze. With a playful curtsey she allowed the two males standing in front of her entrance to their home. “What did I say? It is true! You are both mother hens!”

“While Rabastan might be I am not,” Rudolph answered, ignoring Emmauelle’s laughter as he turned his attention back to his baby boy, who looked as curious as a kitten, as he walked through the entrance and into the small entrance hall area of the home. “Welcome home baby, welcome home.”

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait in updates, hopefully I'll be getting back into the swing of things but....the reason I have not update in a while is a mixture of caring for parents, working shifts that can range from 2 hours to 10 hours, and my own health as it seems I have anxiety, been told off by the hospital doctor who says I need to relax and avoid stress and something called Dystonia which effects a large part of my life including my breathing and my eyes. I won't go on and bother anyone with my life story and if you want to find out about Dystonia then please ask. But with thing being rough in several ways, being a carer, other commitments, my health and more its been busy and I'm trying to get back on my feet.
> 
> Thank you for all your support and kind words, I promise you that I will do my best to not abandon any stories at all without a good reason and a message to you all. There will be times I might disappear for a tiny bit of time but fingers crossed that I'm going to manage to get my life, my parents health and my own health and writing sorted out. I cannot thank you enough for sticking with me this long.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.

AN/: This story is written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2016. It contains Infantilism, D/s, several sexual and non-sexual kinks too. If you do not like this sort of thing, then please do not read. Thank you.

Chapter 19

Wide eyes stared around the newly revealed room with a glitter of excitement, hope, and happiness. They had just entered what was obviously the living room and it reminded Harry of both the Gryffindor Common Room and the living room at The Burrow yet it held a touch of elegance that only his new Daddy and Papa could pull off.

Instead of the bright and garish colours that haunted Gryffindor Common room, soft creams, blues and greens decorated the living room broken up by the random bursts of bright colours by the Baby/Little toys and items that waited for an owner. A large fireplace sat on the far end wall with a painting above it that was identical to the one on the front door while odd trinkets and photos littered the mantelpiece below.

Much like Weasleys’ living room, the furniture was centered close to the fireplace, but instead of a table, there was a brightly coloured, soft looking rug in front of the fireplace with a fireplace guard that reminded Harry of one of Aunt Marge’s dog cages around the fireplace. Finally allowing his eyes to wander, Harry lastly spotted a large bookcase that took up a good portion of the wall on the right-hand side. Its shelves were filled to overflowing with what Harry guessed could only be books about anything and everything from high-level intellectual books all the way down to the brightly coloured, cardboard, large baby book spines that Harry’s hands seem to want to grab while it took his brain a few seconds to follow.

“Daddy hopes that he and Papa have remembered to get everything for our precious baby boy. Although there are a few things, like blankies and stuffies, that we have left to go and buy with our special little guy,” Rodolphus said as he stepped farther into the living room, only to pause as he toed off his shoes which grabbed Harry’s attention. It was a small, simple area with several pegs with an odd black robe hanging up and several pairs of different sorts of shoes sitting under the pegs. “We can go exploring a bit later as we have a wet nappy to take care of before anything else.”

Deciding not to say anything Harry simply made sure his dummy was in his mouth before continuing to suck busily. Harry shifted his gaze towards the area it seemed that his Daddy was carrying him only to find a small space against a wall oddly empty, bar for several items that filled a straw=like woven basket. As they moved closer, Harry carefully leaned forward to look inside only to blush as he spotted the contents. The basket contained an unopened package of Little nappies, several packets of muggle baby wet wipes, a roll of plastic nappy sacks, a few toys, a small mountain of different types of clothes, and a foldable floor changing mat that was decorated with sea creatures.

“Do not worry, baby boy, Daddy has babysat lots before and knows how to change nappies in just a few seconds, without magic!” Rodolphus gushed out in what Big and Little Harry was torn between being fake or real excitement. “Is my special little guy going to help his Daddy change his nappy?”

“I help?” Harry asked curiously, raising his gaze to meet Rodolphus’ gaze, his interest piqued at the thought of having slightly more control over his sudden lifestyle change, no matter how small.

“That’s right! Daddy will need you to help him by lifting your cute bum, or holding things for me, or doing as Daddy asks, or helping me to pick out clothes for you to wear, or maybe even holding toys!” Rodolphus said as he quickly made his way over to the living room changing area within a few steps and sneakily pulled several items out of the basket and placed them onto the floor with a well placed crafty spell. “So are you ready to help Daddy get you all dry and clean?”

“Hu-uh,” Harry replied earnestly, unknowingly allowing his Daddy to start to work out just where his true headspace lay.

“Great! Then hold on a moment while I place you down on your super cool changing mat,” Rodolphus instructed as he carefully lowered his body downwards before lowering Harry down onto the changing mat. “First part of helping Daddy, do you think you can find the red fishie for me?”

With a slight wiggle in an attempt to get used to the strange yet comforting feeling of padding and odd yet welcoming support to his body, Harry turned his head to his right in confusion only to suddenly come face to face with a bright red cartoonish smiling fish. Unable to help himself Harry let out a surprised gasp as he pointed to the red fish.

“’ish!” Harry cried out in joy, pride for helping his Daddy filled him only causing him to pause and carefully turn to face Rodolphus. “Wh-Where did that come from? Why did I just speak like that? And why… did I feel like that?”

“You do not need to worry little one, you are just slowly falling into your headspace. It seems that now that you have been found out, have a Daddy and Papa, and are receiving the love and support you deserve that your body and mind have decided to make you go into your headspace quite hard.” Rodolphus cooed softly as he continued his quick work of changing Harry, making sure to use only the best nappies for his baby boy. “You have nothing to fear, it is a good sign… but if it would help you to feel better, you and I can have a little talk about a few things after we have got you all nice and dry.”

“Please...” Harry said softly as he began to suck harder on his dummy.

“Everything is fine, my baby boy, there is nothing to worry about. After all, you are just a baby,” Rodolphus said softly while mentally cursing those who had harmed his Little Baby. “But now you have an important job to do for Daddy, remember? Can you find any more red fishes?”

“Guess I could look...” Harry replied slowly, a small blush was now covered by his dummy. Turning his head, emerald green eyes scanned over his changing mat, which was something shocking that Harry could not quite get his head around, and continued in his search.

On his changing mat, Harry spotted several happily smiling octopuses, three sharp-toothed grinning sharks, several beautiful mermaids, a handful of different types of shells, multi-coloured seahorses that seemed to be playing with bubbles and the all-important red fish.

“Has Daddy’s boy found any more red fish?” Rodolphus asked with a soft smile as he threw the used nappy into the magical nappy bin and began to carefully pull up Harry’s bottoms only to pause when he came to Harry’s bum. “Can you help me baby boy? Could you lift your bum up for Daddy so your trousers can be pulled up?”

“Hu-uh, I found eight red fish,” Harry answered shyly as he lifted his bum up only to pause and turn his attention fully to Rodolphus as the man was now placing his bottoms back to where they were before. As Rodolphus allowed Harry to lower his bum, Harry could not help but to wiggle slightly as he felt the new, apparently better quality, nappy that he now wore.

“Do you like your nappy? Did Daddy put your nappy on too tight or too lose?” Rodolphus asked, worried, as his hands went towards his baby boy’s trousers only to pause when a much smaller hand intercepted his larger hand. Slowly, their eyes met allowing Rodolphus to see the emotions that were swimming in his beautiful boy’s emerald green eyes. “Harry doll?”

“Da- Rodolphus, can we have that talk? Now?” Harry asked slowly as he removed his dummy from his mouth. Neither he nor Rodolphus missed the longing look in Harry’s eyes as he did so. “Y-You did say that we could talk… after the change... and now seems like the best time since we are alone together and all.”

“Okay baby boy, we can have our talk now but first of all let’s get comfy on the sofa,” Rodolphus answered as he carefully scooped Harry up off of the floor, holding him like a young baby. Rodolphus paused when he spotted Harry purposefully dropping the handful of baby items that he had brought with him to the floor. “Oh no! Look what you dropped. Do you want-“

“I… I do not think that they should be around for this conversation,” Harry said, cutting off Rodolphus and making the elder man frown in concern. “I have a feeling that there are things that will be needed to be said that...”

“I understand little one,” Rodolphus said slowly as he walked towards the sofa and carefully sat down, making sure to keep Harry nestled in his arms like a young baby and offering his Little all the comfort and support he could without being too obvious. “Do you have a question in mind to kick this all off then?”

Nervously biting his lower lip, Harry nodded his head. “Are… are you going to hurt me?”

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a big thank you to Nomdemprunt for all their help with spelling/grammer/support/ideas/development of plot and all. And I want to thank everyone for being so supportive and understanding, hopefully I won't let you all down.


End file.
